<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kaleidoscope Radiance by fluffybuns77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639370">A Kaleidoscope Radiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybuns77/pseuds/fluffybuns77'>fluffybuns77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB0048, AKB48, SKE48, anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKB0048 - Freeform, AKB48 - Freeform, Combat, Dancing, Dystopia, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Idol anime, Japanese Idols, Magic, Music, Original Characters - Freeform, SKE48 - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Singing, Studio48, idol, scy-fy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybuns77/pseuds/fluffybuns77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unsual events leads Aoife (pronounced EE-Fa) to her first 00 concert as a young child, creating her dream of one day shinning herself!<br/>Working as hard as she can towards her dream of changing lives as her idol Matsui Jurina did, she finally gets the chance to audition.<br/>Though she finally takes her first steps towards her dream, the journey proves to be much harder than she initially thought. Becoming an idol of hope bringing trials and tribulations she never expected to face, both with the DES and within herself.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN AKB0048, AKB48 OR ANY OF THEIR SISTER GROUPS! I DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS ACCEPT FOR MY OC'S!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lost Child; A Dream Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Reminder that Aofie is pronoinced Ee-fah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Aoife, don't fall behind."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mama!"</p><p> </p><p>Aofie waddled up behind her parents and down the boarding lane, ticket in hand. Stopping when they did, for the kiosk worker to check their take off time. Her mother grabbed the ticket from Aofie's hand to give to the employee. Since the machine was backing up, they waited for a few minutes before they could move on. Having nothing better to do, the girl listened in to what her father discussed with her mother, occasionally getting distracted by funny shapes in the gray clouds above.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad we got the last tickets, I don't want to be anywhere near here when those terrorists show up. God forbid there even be a chance someone can accuse us of going to such a ridiculous event." Her mother huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed, and this way we don't have to worry about Aofie's 'friends' trying to corrupt her with those criminal's ideals."</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't quite understand what was making her parent's so upset, but she was happy they we're getting away from it. Her parents stopped speaking again when they finally made it through to the launch zone. Aofie's face light up when she saw the large spaceships lined up beside one another, ready to take off. Her mother handed back her ticket as they rushed up to the boarding door, the last in the narrowing line.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming to today's flight number three! Tickets please." She heard the worker say.</p><p> </p><p>Only one family lined up behind them, Aofie smiling at the other little girl who coincidentally had the same outfit! Even her big hat matched! The sound of a bell jingling caught her attention. When she spotted the stand selling 'interplanetary traveler' badges by the nearest building she excitedly ran over to spend the souvenir money her father had previously given to her. By the time she had made it across the field her parents had boarded the plane, thinking she was still right behind them. The sound of takeoff not catching her attention at all, as the man looked at her with concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are your parents? Are you lost?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and pointed to the ship behind her, not knowing it was the flight that had been waiting beside hers. The man hurried to give her a small badge, calling over security to lead her back to the ship. She thanked him loudly as the woman from security lead her over to the ship that was finishing up it's own boarding.</p><p> </p><p>"Her parents already went on board, please make sure she gets to her seat." The woman told the other worker.</p><p> </p><p>They nodded, and momentarily glanced at her ticket. The space for the flight number had been smudged, easily looking like the number eight they was looking for. Walking her over to a window seat, she strapped in and the door officially closed. Take off was a little scary for Aofie, but because she thought her parents we're somewhere on board, she knew everything would be okay. Half way through the trip a kind flight attendant started checking to make sure everyone had their connecting tickets. When she checked the seat number Aofie was in, she noticed a connecting flight to Akibastar, not realizing the tickets had been canceled by the original buyer.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have your other ticket?" She asked sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Aofie shook her head. Smiling sympathetically the woman assumed it was her first time flying alone, something she sadly sees a lot of young kids doing now a days. Without hesitation she printed a copy to the connecting flight, making sure to tell her to ask a security guard to take her to the next stop once they land. Happy to see the child nodding, the woman took to the next pair of seats. Without much thought, Aofie spent the flight sleeping and doodling on her study book from her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Once they land on the space station, she does what the nice lady had told her and asked a security guard to take her to the next flight. She had thought when she landed again she would find her parents, but was confused to see they weren't at the exit gate. After asking the nearest employee who looked at her ticket, she was lead to a taxi that then drove her to a huge building with a long staircase leading to the doors. She was amazed at the unique architecture with pink accents and a blue glass top that looked like a crown.</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun whenever the show starts!" The driver shouted before leaving her there.</p><p> </p><p>fear and loneliness started to creep up in her chest as she climbed the stairs to the doors. When she found them to be locked, her fears overwhelmed her and she started sobbing. This time there were no workers to help her find her way, so she sat on the steps and cried to herself. It felt like she'd been crying all day when she heard someone call out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you lost?"</p><p> </p><p>looking up she saw an absolutely beautiful young woman running up to her, passing the stairs in twos.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," She crouched in front of her,"What's wrong? How did you get here?"</p><p> </p><p>Aoife burst out in tears again, crying out for her mom and reaching out for comfort from the young woman. The girl happily hugged her tight and let her cry until she felt better.</p><p> </p><p>"Jurina, we have to go. The managers are gonna be pissed if we're late to tonight's concert, since the 74th auditionees are coming in soon."</p><p> </p><p>Aoife suddenly realized there was a whole group of girls all standing at the base of the stairs. All of them dressed in pretty matching costumes, sparkling like she'd never seen in any other kinds of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to take her with us and ask the managers to help. We can't just leave her here." Jurina responded.</p><p> </p><p>The other girls quickly agreed, allowing Jurina to pick Aofie up and head out with the others. She found comfort in Jurina's determined and caring eyes when promising to get her back to her family. She felt safe in her warm embrace, resting on her chest as they went wherever they were going. She smiled at Jurina's pleasantly sweet smell, and comforting aura as she was carried into yet another spaceship.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed immediately how different this ship was. It was a lot bigger and more open. It had a bunch of different rooms that looked to be for specific uses, though she wasn't sure what the uses may be. When Jurina finally put her back down, she was met with confused stares of a group of professional looking men.</p><p> </p><p>"We found her alone and crying by the AKB stage, can you help find her family?" The girl with short purple hair asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have time to go on a hunt for this girls family, Acchan." One of the men protested, making Aoife tear up again.</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't right to just abandon her, when we don't know if anyone else will help." Jurina responded seriously.</p><p> </p><p>The men looked between each other and sighed heavily before one of them leaned down to Aoife's level. He gently asked her how she got where she did, and she calmed herself down enough to respond. While she is only six years old she has a very good memory, and fully recounts the events of the day from the moment she left home. A spark of understanding shines in one of the men's eyes and he stands back up to face the older girls.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she ended up on the wrong flight, and got separated from her parents. But good news is, her home is the very planet we're going to for tonight's show so we can take her back. Once we drop her off, we can send a protected message to her parents to let them know she is safely back at home. How does that sound?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great idea, thank you so much!" The girl with long green hair shouts excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem Miichan. Just watch over her until we get there."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't Basamortuko the most strict planet we've ever seen? Like doesn't it have the biggest military presence of any planet with a full ban?" The blond girl asks, nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright Mariko," Acchan smiled,"I know you don't like WOTA not being there, but everything's going to be okay."</p><p> </p><p>Mariko smiled back, calming down with Acchan's soothing voice.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just sad, you know? I wonder if she even knows what entertainment is." Mariko sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Aoife didn't know what the word entertainment was, and felt a little sad to see everyone feeling solemn over it. But she was happy when Jurina had everyone strap in for takeoff, holding her hand all the way to space. When everyone got back up, she was confused to see them all travel to one of the other rooms to stretch. She wondered what kind of exercise they might be doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Jurina?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" The woman smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"What's entertainment?"</p><p> </p><p>She watched a sad expression cross her face before her smile returned. She waited patiently for Jurina to finish thinking so she could get an answer. Maybe if they told her what it meant, they wouldn't be sad she didn't know anymore!</p><p> </p><p>"Entertainment is something that provides amusement and joy. It can be funny, silly, fun, beautiful, or even a combination of those things and more. It can be an event or something you do. We're entertainers, for us entertainment is what we do. For the people who come see us it's an event, a performance to enjoy seeing and hearing. We're what's called Idols. We dance and sing for the people who love and support what we do, our fans. And in response to their love and support we do our very best. By shining bright and working hard, we can reach the hearts and feelings of the people we perform for. We nurture their love, positive feelings, and nameless emotions in a way nothing else can. We give people hope. We give them people to look up to. And we can help them see their own potential by trying our best to meet ours. The best versions of ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>Aoife stared at Jurina in amazement as she spoke. She watched her eyes sparkle, as adorable little creatures came into existence floating around her! The shinning reflective light coming off of her was something more beautiful than anything else she had ever seen, and it made her heart flutter! Wanting to know more about her and the others, Aoife decided to stretch with them, copying their movements and making many of them smile and laugh until a young man dressed like a lady came in. When everyone stood up, she did too.</p><p> </p><p>"What's happening?" She asked Jurina.</p><p> </p><p>"We're about to start practicing dancing and singing for the performance we have on your home planet tonight. You can watch if you want, but stay off to the side so you don't get kicked okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding excitedly, she felt energy bubbling up inside! She was ecstatic to see what they do up close! Suddenly her ears were flooded with the most lovely sounds she'd ever heard, when the girls started speaking in a strange way, following the sounds! she was mesmerized by the way they moved in unison, creating something amazing and beautiful with just their bodies! Is this what music is!? Is this dancing and singing!? She felt her heart pounding at the sight of the glowing little creatures swimming through the air, shinning down on the girls! The glow of some of the girls themselves was unbelievably amazing! The way Acchan, Miichan, and Jurina shinned and reflected was breathtaking! She guessed that was why all three of them we're front and center.</p><p> </p><p>She watched them working so hard they were sweating as the young man yelled out corrections, his somewhat harsh tone being met with determination and respect. If they hadn't have been so happy to listen and accept his harsh words, she'd have thought he was just being mean. Somehow she started to understand that he was helping them be their best and that all of them we're grateful for it!</p><p> </p><p>"Yuko! This is your first show as a successor, push yourself to match your team's skill level!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" The youngest of the group responded.</p><p> </p><p>Aoife couldn't help but wonder if she could be an idol one day too! After all if Yuko is new, that means they let people who aren't already part of their group in! Without even thinking she started mimicking some of what they were doing off in her corner. She couldn't really keep up, and she could only pick up little bits, but she payed attention to every correction and tried to follow them all! She felt so proud and bright to be able to get some of it right! By the time they finished, everyone including Aoife, was breathing hard and covered in sweat! Jurina winked at her as she moved to follow them into another room that turned out to be a bathroom!</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need help cleaning up?" Jurina asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I can clean myself!" She responded happily.</p><p> </p><p>After getting her hair ruffled, she joined the girls in showering off the sweat from practicing before strapping back in for landing. She could hardly believe she was already back home! After a long time of waiting, they took her down to the surface in a small ship to drop her off at the venue. They had chosen a large open area just beside a couple of mountains, so she wouldn't have to be in the ship when the fighting started. She was sad to hear some people hated entertainment for no reason, and that they would be so mean as to fight these girls to try and stop them from sharing their love, but was happy she would get to see what an event looked like. After promising to come back to take her to her home once the show was over, Jurina made Aofie promise to try and stay where they could find her.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as tons and tons of people started showing up for the show, when she suddenly spotted her friends from school! She started yelling and waving until they saw her and excitedly ran over to hug her! They couldn't believe she found a way to go even though her parents had planned on leaving the planet in order to keep her away! They talked and laughed in excitement when they heard Miichan's voice echo through the venue, their huge ship coming down like a phoenix lighting up the sky!</p><p> </p><p>"AKB!! 0048!!"</p><p> </p><p>The musicfor 'Everyday Katyuusha'  rose, and the girls came into view dancing the routines they had practiced before! Aoife screamed along happily, as all the other fans did when the girls finally began to sing!</p><p> </p><p>"taiyou ga<br/>kinou yori<br/>mabushiku teritsukehajimetara"</p><p> </p><p>"I want.. I want to join 00 one day! I want to grow up to be just like Jurina!" Aofie shouted, causing her friends to yell out with even more excitement!</p><p> </p><p>The girls began shinning impossibly bright, Miichan taking center with Acchan to her right and Jurina to her left! Dozens of their glowing pets dancing and shinning around them! Aoife noticed that the way Jurina shone was somehow different to the other two in the front, her light was almost reflective and fragmented into beautiful patterns. It looked like she was surrounded by light reflecting through a Kaleidoscope! Even as soldiers began running in and firing their guns and missiles at the girls, they continued to shine bright! Taking off on flying pads, they moved flawlessly into the next song! 'Ponytail to ShuShu'!</p><p> </p><p>"KARENDAA yori hayaku<br/>SHATSU no sodeguchi makutte<br/>taiyou ga chikadzuku kehai<br/>boku no ude kara koromogae"</p><p> </p><p>Aofie and her friends watched in amazement as the girls somehow managed to fight off the soldiers while still shinning and singing! Jurina and Acchan even causing the soldiers to stand down just by approaching and singing to them! There were even times the glowing creatures protected them from getting hit by the gunfire and missiles! Once again the song seamlessly shifted to 'Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai', their clothes shifting color design with the music, as the fighting raged on!</p><p> </p><p>"bokutachi wa tatakawanai<br/>ai wo shinjiteru<br/>furiageta sono kobushi<br/>dare mo orosu hi ga kuru yo"</p><p> </p><p>The fighting still raged on, and some of it was really starting to hit the fans hard, causing the girls to say their goodbyes! It felt too soon, but if they didn't finish the concert all of the innocent fans could be seriously injured or worse! Some of the idols even got hurt from all the fighting! When they finished their song and left with cheerful goodbyes, the crowds immediately began dispersing, running away from the soldiers! Aoife could see people being attacked and arrested making her terribly afraid! She pushed her friends to run towards their hometown, when a soldier grabbed her by the leg, tripping her to the floor and slamming her face into a sharp rock! She cried out in fear and pain when the man was suddenly knocked away! When she looked up seeing her friends had escaped, she wondered who had saved her.</p><p> </p><p>"Lets go!"</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to see Jurina giving her a determined smile! Without hesitation she jumped up to her feet and let Jurina lift her into her arms to run! Jumping onto her flying device, she quickly got them back to town and around to Aofie's home. When she was about to say goodbye, she saw soldiers coming down the street pushing them to hide inside together. Taking the time to clean up Aofie's face, she realized the scar left behind would permanently change the color of her left eye. She prayed silently, that it wouldn't cause her any trouble in the future. When the soldiers finally passed, Jurina moved to leave but was stopped by Aofie.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to go." She whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Jurina smiled, and knelt down to hug her tight. When she pulled away, Aofie felt as if she could see her own potential in the reflection of Jurina's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I have to go, but I promise everything will be okay." She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, one of her many creatures emerged from within her chest and moved to dance around Aofie. It looked like a blue dragon sea slug with wings, glowing a magnificent teal color.</p><p> </p><p>"Kirara, I want you to watch over her for me okay?" It cooed in response, causing her to look back to the sad and scared little girl.</p><p>"This kirara came from my very soul. As long as he is with you, I will always be beside you. And one day, if you find yourself working towards a dream like mine, you may even feel my soul touch yours from within. A bond no one can ever break."</p><p> </p><p>She embraced her one last time, before finally leaving for Akibastar. Aofie locked the door and sat quietly for a long time, wishing she could have gone with her. Eventually though, she shook off the sadness and smiled. She now knew what kind of person she wanted to become! She found her dream, and she was going to do everything in her power to reach it!</p><p> </p><p>Aofie spent every minute she could keeping up with 00 after they had brought her home. She watched as new successors and trainees arose, excited by the 74th generation forming just after that first show! She saw many a trainee and successor alike graduate, the graduation of Matsui Jurina being the most heart breaking as she left soon after. She watched them and supported every new trainee following their dreams, but was always saddened to never see another Jurina successor when the last of each generation left or succeeded. She saw the fear that lead to Miichan's graduation, and the disappearance of Acchan. She watched Mariko become the manger, and she cried when Mimori become the first of the unlucky generation to succeed as Mariko. She smiled when the new Acchan and Center Nova we're appointed, and again cried when Kanata became Nana Okada the 7th. She was surprised to see Chieri become Oguri Yui the 10th at the same time as Megumi becoming Juri Takahashi the 12th. She was proud when Orine became Sashiko as well. She remembered learning that the original members were given the number 0 so the first to succeed them would be called the 1st when learning more about Jurina. She couldn't help but wonder how many years would go by until the 2nd would appear.</p><p>Though her parents blame 00 for the scar over and color change of her eye, she still loves them. It's hard living with parents who absolutely despise entertainment, and who always accuse 00 of brainwashing whenever she shows even the slightest bit of leniency towards the idea of them and what they do. She wished more than anything that she could share her dreams with them, but they'd never understand. If only they would listen when she tried to tell them she wasn't kidnapped, but saved by them. Instead, she spent her years loving AKB and practicing in secrete. She was punished more than enough for not being willing or even able to get rid of Jurina's kirara. She spent years hoping and praying that someday her parents would understand.</p><p> </p><p>But today, one month after Sashiko's succession, things are finally going to change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let The Auditions Begin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aofie!!"</p><p> </p><p>I stop my scooter and see my friends riding up behind me, smiling and laughing as always. My kirara coos at them as they stop beside me for our morning hugs!</p><p> </p><p>"Did you study the <em>actual lies</em> they call the truth for today's quiz?" Tiffany sighed, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I whined,"How exactly do they think we'll believe 00 was here to attack us when the majority of us were <em>there</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, they're idiots who think we'll out ourselves by arguing. No point in focusing on it." Evelyn responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, did any of you bring sunscreen? I forgot to get more from the dispenser yesterday." Kenlynn asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I've got some! Just don't forget before you go home today." I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>She thanks me after giving back my bottle, and we ride the rest of the way to school. Somehow even with all the gray clouds from the mining equipment, it's still impossibly hot all the time. If it weren't for my mom lecturing me about the sun when I was younger, I'd have had to learn we could still get sunburned the hard way like Kenlynn. </p><p> </p><p>When we arrived on campus I hear my phone start jingling. I know by the specific tone that's it's from one of the secrete 00 pages I follow. Usually it shows videos of the latest concerts, events, or new picture released. Yesterday it was theories on who might become a successor next! My friends gather around me as I open up the link to see what's new with AKB!</p><p> </p><p>When it finally loads I feel my face flush as my adrenaline starts pumping hard, kirara absolutely fluttering about! Thankfully Tiffany hides him before he can be seen.</p><p> </p><p>"They're finally opening auditions for the 78th generation!!" I whisper scream,"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess it's time to audition!" Evelyn laughs excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Kenlynn breathes apprehensively,"I love them don't get me wrong! But.. it's just not my dream like it is ya'll's."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I want to audition either. Dancing and singing is fun, but it's not the career I want. I'll get off this planet another way when it's time." Tiffany agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn and I looked sadly to one another, when she perks up and pats my back.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess it's just us then, but that's okay! I'm sure we'll make it together. And we know for sure our friends are gonna send us support from home! Right guys?"</p><p> </p><p>The two of them happily agreed when the bell interrupted their excitement. Auditions will have to wait until the school day ends. Even so, I can't help but think about it all day long. Wondering which song and dance I should do, and where we could do it without getting caught. My mind hyper focuses so much the day ends up flying by! As soon as we get out of the building Evelyn grabs my hand and rushes us to our scooters, motioning me to follow behind.</p><p> </p><p>It took me until we rolled past the small cactus forest to realize we had gone out to where the concert had been held all those years ago. The solid ground having split open from the heat over the years, forming into a pattern of jagged circles and ovals. I'm not too surprised, almost no one has been allowed out here since that night.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are we out here? And won't we get caught?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"They stopped guarding the area a couple of years ago, so we won't be caught. And since it's so far out from the city, we can audition here without worry!"</p><p> </p><p>I watched her throw her backpack off her shoulder to dig around for something. A minute or so later she pulled out an extended tripod and a professional camera I'd never seen before!</p><p> </p><p>"Ta-da!"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Where did you get that??" Tiffany asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked my photography teacher if I could borrow it. Since the whole class is about learning to properly photograph mining machinery for damage filing, I just told him I wanted to see if I could practice at home with a little model."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh cool! Do you need any help setting up?" Kenlynn asked.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn shook her head and quickly got it set up behind the shade of the overgrown cacti. Tiffany and Kenlynn then learned the basic controls so they could zoom in and out on us while we audition so we could get the best angles. And since the audition doesn't have any editing bans, we can record a few of them and put the best bits together!</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! I'm going to do 'Give Me Five!' for mine, what about you?" Evelyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>I sputtered in response since I hadn't been able to make a decision yet. She chuckled at my stutters and pulled up her song to go first. I didn't even try to hide my sigh of relief at having a couple more minutes to decide what song I wanted. Kenlynn called action and before turning on the music while Tiffany controlled the camera. She was smart to pick one that didn't really have choreography so it wouldn't mess with her singing. Maybe I should do that too.</p><p> </p><p>She recorded her song three full times before deciding it was enough to edit together a good audition, before handing me the hairbrush she'd been using as a stand in for a mic. I ended up opening 'Everyday, Katyusha' on my phone, before going into position. It does have a dance, but it isn't supper bouncy so I should be fine to sing with it. It's also one that I know the choreography to pretty well!</p><p> </p><p>Looking into the camera I feel a sense of embarrassment wash over me, but I manage to push it down enough to start on time. Kirara decided to hsow itself and started dancing around me right as the music started, giving me a mental and emotional boost! Following in Evelyn's footsteps, I record my routine three times before finishing. Much like her, I was breathing pretty heavy by the end of it! I just hope the scar over my off colored eye doesn't get me disqualified.</p><p> </p><p>Beyond Ecstatic, we transfer the data to our phones and head back home to get them all put together! I spend literal hours perfecting my edit before heavily encrypting it and sending it on it's way! I can't wait to see if we both make it!</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>*Two Weeks Later*</p><p>"Where are we, Tsubasa-san?" Suzuko asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you that I would start training you as my partner, which is why I decided it was time for you to meet Sensei Sensei. The ceremonial robes we have on, will always be worn when entering this sacred place."</p><p> </p><p>Nodding in understanding she quietly followed behind the rest of the way. When we reach the red pillars, I motion for her to observe from the side with the other young women.</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei Sensei, all of the auditions for the 78th generation have arrived. These girls have sent us their feelings across the galaxy, open your eyes to them."</p><p> </p><p>I bow my head as their eyes glow bright, the auditions spreading out photographically through the room. This is the highest number of auditions we have ever seen, I wonder how many will pass. From the corner of my eye, I see some of the auditions begin shutting down on their own until less than half remain, and Sensei Sensei finally speaks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Auditions.....Auditions... Remainder...78th..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I regain my posture, and immediately archive the remaining auditions to a separate file. Closing my eyes in acknowledgement I hear her release the hum of returning to rest, before turning and guiding Suzuko back out of the sacred place. When we arrived back in the staff dressing room, she finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"How often do we go see them?"</p><p> </p><p>"As often as needed. Sometimes he calls often, and sometimes he doesn't, but we always consult her when needing to make any important decisions. And if they need to, they can reach out and contact us even when we're far away through the kiraras."</p><p> </p><p>She hummed in response, thinking things over a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Might I make a suggestion?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>"Could we use momentary clips of each of the girls who make it through in their promotional? I feel like knowing what songs they decided to audition with gives a good idea of who they are." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a wonderful idea."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled in response before heading out for dinner, leaving me to finish changing. I hope the next generation can move as many hearts as theirs have.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>I grumpily wake up to the sound of my phone, slapping my hand over it to cover the bright light. I sigh at the dim clock on my night stand showing 5am. I sigh heavily before squinting at my bright phone screen. Suddenly I realize who the message was sent from and swing myself up to read the results!</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Aofie O'Handrahan, we have reviewed your audition and are pleased to announce that you've made it past the first round of auditions," I read aloud,"Attached to this file is an E-Ticket to take you to the second audition venue, please come packed and prepared to move directly into Akibastar!!"</p><p> </p><p>I clamp my hand over my mouth, listening intently to see if I'd woken my parents. After a few minutes I realize it's Friday, which means my parents have already left the house and won't be back until Monday night. Thank God for their weekly routine! I feel my excitement rise back up and once again overtake me, as I jump up to scream and shout! I dance around the room far beyond ecstatic, kirara glowing lightly and gracefully dancing about the room with me!</p><p> </p><p>I'm WAY to energetic to sleep now, so I skip off to the bathroom and closed my eyes to turn on the bright light. After letting my closed eyes adjust, I re-opened them to the blindingly white room and brushed my teeth. One toilet flush and short shower later, I dance my way to the kitchen for a pre-breakfast snack!</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a bite of my mini rations?" I ask, moving the piece to kirara.</p><p> </p><p>It shakes it's head gently before going back to freely floating about. I've learned over the years it doesn't eat, but I feel rude not offering it any food for some reason. Once my snack is finished, and I've grabbed a cool bottle of water to sit down and stretch! Since my parent's are gone, I can stretch in the living room where there's plenty of space!</p><p> </p><p>I've kept up my stretching since Jurina taught them to me way back when, and I've gotten a lot more flexible! After finishing up I stand up and go to turn on one of the first songs I ever heard them sing! As 'Ponytail to Shu Shu' started playing on my phone, I started dancing and singing along! This dance is a lot harder than it looks with the timing of it. As the chorus comes up Kirara suddenly starts dimly glowing again! He rarely ever glows when I practice, and seeing him do it builds up my excitement and energy even more!</p><p> </p><p>When the song ended, I pulled her into an excited but gentle hug! Running on my happy energy I practice a few more dances before finally going to eat a real breakfast. The breakfast ration with cool water hit the spot as I go to check the E-Ticket attached to my acceptance letter.</p><p> </p><p>Aah I have an acceptance letter!!</p><p> </p><p>I giggle happily as I click it open and see it takes off at exactly 8am on Sunday! Perfect, I won't have to worry about my parents finding out before I'm already gone! I feel myself sigh in relief at not having to sneak around them to get there.</p><p> </p><p>After I clean up my dishes I get dressed and head out for what could possibly be my last day of school ever! School is something I'm not gonna miss at all, if i do get accepted. I can't help but think about how amazing and bright the future could be as I ride down to where my friends are! When I slow to a stop I see Evelyn smiling wider than I've ever seen her smile before, and I instantly know we both made it past the first round! Without a word I jump off my scooter and tackle her with a hug and we both burst out in a fit of excited and happy laughter, our friends congratulating us when we finally calm down and start heading to school. We discuss what excuses we can use to get her out of the house and to the airport for the flight without her family finding out, or trying to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>While her parents are less strict about entertainment, they don't exactly support it or her dream. She can have posters and listen to music openly at home, but they always tell her she isn't allowed to join 00. We end up spending the whole first half of the day coming up with a plan until the overhead speaker came on during lunch calling her and the other photography kids to the office for a meeting about a new project.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day I managed to talk my friends to death about AKB. It always makes me so excited to know they are just as excited as I am! We went to grab our scooters and I noticed Evelyn's was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Ev?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, she texted me about the getting her project done today for the photography class. You know, so she doesn't accidentally screw her project partners over." Tiffany shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay! That makes sense, she's always been worried about causing her partners stress." I half chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>We spend the rest of the day going around town, spending the day together. We went to all of our favorite places, secrete and otherwise. We ate our favorite kinds of rations, and I used the last of my secrete stash of extra flavoring! We even snuck into the military base and used their pool just like when we we're kids! I always love getting a taste of their juice drinks from the machine by the wall!</p><p> </p><p>Eventually though, we had to call it a night, even though it was more like early morning when we all went back to my house. It feels so serine to know this could be our last sleep over before I move away. But it's not sad, if anything it's exciting knowing Evelyn and I are gonna be the first two of us to get out! I can't wait to see everyone again some day. That is, if I make it through the rest of the auditions.</p><p> </p><p>It took us until high noon to wake up for the day, and have some breakfast. We all hugged tight and said our goodbyes since they planned on seeing if they could spend today with Evelyn before we leave tomorrow. After everyone leaves I go through my routine of stretching and rehearsing before going to pack my things. They said to pack as if we aren't gonna come back home, so I have to really think things through. I need to bring the things I need and the things that mean the most to me, without bringing seven whole bags.</p><p> </p><p>I pack all my clothes and bathroom supplies, as well as the little fold-down room I made for kirara. I make sure to pack my ID and my money, both my wallet and the secrete stash behind my bed from finding money lost in the streets. I used to call it my eventual escape money, but I guess now it's just my regular money. Once that's done I realize I only have one suitcase that's only halfway full. Desert planet's don't have a lot of resources so I don't have more clothes then I absolutely need, nor is anyone supposed to have decoration beyond necessity. I guess I never realized how little I actually have.</p><p> </p><p>I take a minute to stare at the suitcase before deciding I might as well bring something to eat since I have the room! I walk to the kitchen and gather a few water bottles and one of dad's secrete candy flavored nutrient bars. I found them on accident a few years ago, and it was the first time I've ever tasted anything other than soup or meat flavors! I watched kirara stare down at me seemingly in delight, and I decide to grab two instead.</p><p> </p><p>I decided to wear the leotard and skirt Evelyn got for me last year from the illegal merchant who comes to town once every six months. I still can't believe she spent so much money on something so cute and comfortable for me. I laid out my school clothes to cover the leotard before taking off, and start down the hall for one more shower at home. I wonder if other planets have the time limit for running water or if it's just planets like ours. </p><p> </p><p>After using my mom's shampoo to wash my hair, I dry off and decide to get a glass of water. I stop by the fridge and stare at the wall of forbidden planets for a while before finally heading back to my room. I wonder if I get to join 00 how often I might get to see those places.</p><p> </p><p>After some time writing out a letter to my parents, I tuck it under the door to their room and go to walk around town one more time. I spend the rest of the day talking and laughing with everyone I know in the town, even the old grumpy woman who runs the ration station! I don't hesitate to get everything set to go when I arrive home to try and go to sleep early. Unfortunately both my nerves and excitement keep me awake nearly all night so waking up to my alarm was unpleasant at best.</p><p> </p><p>As I go to get Evelyn she sends me a text that she'll meet me on the ship because her parents are awake. Hopefully she remembered to stash her bags outside the night before! I respond with understanding and start off to the station! Unlike the last time I was here, there's only one early morning flight so I can't end up in the wrong place.</p><p> </p><p>"ID and Ticket please." The worker at the entrance requested.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled wide and showed them to him, to which he smiled back in surprise. I wish more people would be friendly to the airport staff. He lets me through and wishes me a safe flight, waving goodbye as I walk to the only prepped ship. I feel myself chuckle at the sight of the same badge stand I had run off to way back when.</p><p> </p><p>"Ticket and ID if you please." The woman handling boarding smiled politely.</p><p> </p><p>I again smiled and handed her what she needed and she moved to allow me inside. I sit at the back of the ship and wonder if maybe Evelyn had a seat in the front, since all the seats back here are occupied already. As usual, only a minute after final boarding they close the doors and takeoff begins. I watch out the window as we quickly escape the grasp of the planet's gravity and head towards the rest station a few hours away for layover. I wonder if the second audition will be on Akibastar.</p><p> </p><p>No matter where we end up for the auditions, we're still headed for our dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Auditionees in Training!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aofie stood anxiously by the exit door from the ship, watching other passengers enter the layover station. When the staff closed the door to signal all passengers had vacated she felt her stomach drop, Evelyn had never gotten off. Frantically she whipped out her phone immediately dialing her friend's number, hoping the strong signal from the station wold go through.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>She felt herself freeze at the sound of Evelyn's father's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're calling about the audition, she's not going. No child of mine is going to needlessly put herself in danger when she can safely experience entertainment from the safety of our home under our supervision. She is being kept home until school begins tomorrow, so I suggest you leave her be."</p><p> </p><p>The A/C blasting through the base made her tears feel sharply cold as they ran down her face, her friend's father hanging up at her lack of response. It all suddenly made sense. The last minute project, her going home so soon, and that sudden text that morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now Boarding Auditioning Members on Flight 78</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Freezing for a moment, she force herself past the shock and ran across the boarding area to gate 78. If Evelyn's parents aren't going to let her follow her dreams, then damn it Aofie will dance and sing her way through and shine for the both of them! She has to! That's the least she can do for her now, she thinks, finally reaching the gate.</p><p> </p><p>"ID and Ticket please." The man smiles wide.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles back, taking note of the WOTA coat laying across his back. She nods to him knowingly and he nods back just the same as she passes through. She makes her way through the ship, following the instructions on the wall until she finds a large room full of girls and young women of all kinds! Seeing everyone strapped into familiar takeoff chairs. She straps herself in and soon enough feels the ship detach from the station! While Aofie has never had any big issues flying she could see that a lot of the other girls did, and tried to help out the ones closer to her until they stabilized and we're able to get up.</p><p> </p><p>After being directed to the changing rooms, and switching out clothes, they were once again redirected to another area. It wasn't until she walked through the doors and saw the practice room she remembered so clearly that she realized they we're on the Flying Get's holding ship! Kirara finally feeling comfortable enough to reveal itself, happily flying about the familiar place. She was beyond excited, and happy to be there but on a few occasions had to distract herself from the loneliness of Evelyn's absence. Even though it felt uneasy seeing everyone else already forming friend groups, she was determined to make friends herself. But for now, she wanted to focus.</p><p> </p><p>She listened to some of the conversations around her, realizing many of them were about her having a kirara already. She was beginning to feel a bit awkward when the sound of the electric door opening silenced the room. Aofie's mouth nearly dropped to the floor at the woman who entered! It was Mariko-sama! It felt like forever since she'd seen her, but here she is! She knew she had become the manager, but hadn't realized she'd get to see her so soon!</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Tsubasa, I am the manager of AKB0048, as well as the judge for your auditions."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone whispered among themselves, but Aofie remained hyper focused on Tsubasa's words.</p><p> </p><p>"The song for your audition will be 'Pioneer' but this audition is not like other auditions any of you may have done before. You will need your rest before practice begins, but before I let you all go for today, you will have a short lesson."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Naa-chan runs into the room and slides under the bars of the area Tsubasa stood on. She placed a microphone in the hands of one of the girls up front who clicks it on only to nearly cut her face off with a saber! Nana gently takes it back and turns it off herself, pushing her beautiful red hear behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"This, is a mic saber. And I'm gonna show you guys some basic and important techniques you will all need to know! It's not a toy, so please be serious."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone balked at her before she handed out fake sabers to everyone and began teaching. Aofie had known that fighting was a big part of what they do to protect the fans, but was surprise to be learning about it before even passing the auditions. She followed along as closely as possible, excited to be getting the hang of it so quickly! She pretended not to notice how often Naa-chan curiously side eyed her kirara. From the corner of her eye she noticed Tsubasa staring at her more than once, seeming to recognize her without fully remembering. </p><p> </p><p>After everyone had at least a basic understanding, Nana shooed everyone out of the room to practice and rest for tomorrow. Everyone went for lunch talking about the training and excitedly eating the delicious chicken and vegetable stir fry given to them. Aofie stared in awe at her plate of food, mouth watering at the steamy smell wafting off of the meal. She almost couldn't believe food like this even existed, but there it was! When she finally shook of the disbelief she sat down and dug in, overtaken with flavors and textures she'd never experienced before! She inhaled her food so fast, she was shocked it didn't make her nauseous!</p><p> </p><p>After placing her dishes on the dirty dish tray, she skips over to the middle of the room and confidently looks around the room of AKB hopefuls! Girls with dreams just like hers!</p><p> </p><p>"Who wants to go do some dance and combat practice!?" She happily shouts to the room.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stares at her a few moments before most of them fall into laughter, happily agreeing to go practice together! The successors peaking in through a side door smiling to each other over Aofie's behavior, and how her kirara could already glow ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"She's got the energy, confidence, and leadership of a Center! I hope she makes it so we can have a new rival to perform with!" Yuko whisper shouted to her companions.</p><p> </p><p>After a few laughs and agreements the successors quietly close the door to return to their own rehearsals. Aofie lead the large group of girls and young women back to the large rehearsal room and shouted for everyone to split into groups of ten. She ended up hoping from group to group, practicing with and helping everyone she could! She did so much for them that by the end of the day everyone knew her name, as well as how she ended up with her teal colored eye, seeing as everyone was so curious.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner when the others had gone to see their sleeping spaces, she walked around the halls remembering the day that changed her life forever. Without even realizing it she had been drawn to the successors rehearsal room, where she heard them practicing for next months show. She giddily watched them through the door, smiling at the girls who we're still dancing from back then as well as the new faces. She was still a bit sad to see so many of the girls she remembers meeting gone, but was excited for the current member's chance to shine! She hoped one day she could shine too, just like Jurina had.</p><p> </p><p>"You've grown up so much."</p><p> </p><p>She turned to see Tsubasa walking up to her, clipboard in hand. She smiled fondly at her before gently petting Aofie's kirara.</p><p> </p><p>"It took me a bit, but I finally remembered where I'd seen you before. I'd always wondered where Jurina's first kirara had disappeared to." She chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Aofie jumped into Tsubasa's arms and hugged her tight.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you all so much! You girls changed my life for the better that day, and I always wanted to see you again Mariko-sama!"</p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa hummed quietly, waiting for the girl to be ready to let go. When she finally pulled away, Aofie smiled bright at her and told her how excited she was to have the chance to join. They walked together for a short while just talking, until Tsubasa had to return to her work and Aofie needed to get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Nearly a month of combat training had passed and finally the girls we're getting their mission. For three whole weeks they spent all day every day training hard to learn to fight and defend, while also taking any free time they had to either rest or practice dancing. Many of the girls had dropped out over those weeks, but nearly three hundred still remained. Aofie, among the most motivated of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, even with everyone coming to love and look up to Aofie as she helped motivate and support them, she still felt disconnected. She did her best to help everyone work towards their very best, sometimes even coming off harsh when trying to keep them working and looking forward when exhaustion hit. They knew it came from a place of love and a desire to see everyone be their best, so they never had a problem with it; even when she occasionally felt guilty afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>When she wasn't around they would all speak highly of her and her abilities, sharing about interactions that made them feel close to her. Still, she felt so far away from them all. She's always struggled to make real connections with people and had hoped the circumstances would change that, but to her dismay that wasn't the case. She loves AKB0048 more than anything, and wants to be part of it. But what she wants most of all is connection. A sense of community and love with the others. And as they enter the meeting room, she can't help but wonder if she'll ever really feel close to them.</p><p> </p><p>"In one week, AKB0048 will be holding a guerrilla concert on this planet." Tsubasa began.</p><p> </p><p>A projection of a familiar looking planet came to the screen as she pointed, a strange feeling settling into Aofie's stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That can't be right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Pioneer will be the finishing song, ending the concert. Until the last song has been sung, you must protect the concert and the members with your lives. And if the enemy units are manned, you are absolutely forbidden from seriously wounding or killing them. That is your audition!"</p><p> </p><p>Anxious whispers and scared whimpers quietly rippled through the group. One of the girls up front raising her hand for a question. Tsubasa motioned for her to speak and she slowly stuttered out her question.</p><p> </p><p>"What if we can't do it? What happens if we get hit or abducted?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you can't do it, you might as well go back home now. Even if you did make it into 00 without being able to do this, you would die. You cannot perform guerrilla concerts on planets with entertainment bans without knowing how to fight, or you would stand zero chance against the DES. The members face injury and death head on every single time they step out onto that stage, and sometimes the result is catastrophic. But that is the kind of life you agree to living by auditioning. If you cannot face that kind of reality, you have no business being here." Tsubasa stated seriously.</p><p> </p><p>The fear of what's to come permeated through the room, as the girls were dismissed for dinner. Aofie stopped Tsubasa as the others filed out and motioned back to the planet on display.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure that's the correct planet? Did the file get switched up?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Tsubasa questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Well because.. Well that planet doesn't have an entertainment ban."</p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa was noticeably taken aback, listening more intently to Aofie's words.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents.. they have a wall of forbidden planets. Places that allow entertainment, so we could never go there. It has pictures, names, and other information on each planet. So there has to be a mistake here."</p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa studied her a moment more before a sly smile spread over her face. She chuckled slightly and left the room without another word, leaving Aofie with more questions than answers. Eventually, she resigned herself to joining the others in the dinning hall, a thousand questions rippling through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the presence of the successors, as always, lifted the mood. It had become normal to see them at every meal, though that didn't change the fingerling habits of everyone auditioning. After all, seeing the people you look up to and admire everyday doesn't make it any less amazing to be in the room with them.</p><p> </p><p>The week passes by impossibly fast, leading the remaining girls right down to the surface of this unfamiliar planet. Making their way into position, Aofie can't help but stare in awe and sorrow at the city in ruin around them. The battles that must have been fought there crept their way through her mind as she helped guide the others into a good looking zone for combat and self defense. Even when dragging her attention away to be sure it was a good spot to hold position under fire, the pain this place must have seen lingers. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of '10Nen Sakura' starting up from the near by city, signaling the start of the concert. Aofie continued to survey the area while keeping an eye on the other girls and young women. Why aren't the attacks happening yet? Where is the DES? Listening carefully to each song play out, she thought back to the meeting with Tsubasa. When she finally heard the start of 'Pioneer' it hit her like a ton of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This isn't real</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Enemy spotted!" one girl screamed out.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately the battlefield exploded with muzzle flashes and deafening noise! Without a second thought she jumped into action, pulling the others out of their frozen state and into battle! As they fended off the unmanned drones, she made sure every injury was looked after by those who knew how to help, never missing the opportunity to help her fellow auditionee.</p><p> </p><p>Half way through the song she realized a whole three fourths of their people had been shot down in one way or another, tears and wails of fear and pain squeezing at her heart! When ducking down behind one of the concrete debris chunks her hand pushed into something wet and squishy. Looking down to her palm she saw a glob of red paint sliding back to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Relief immediately washed over her, the fear that she had been wrong fading away! She was right this whole time, there is no ban here! Everyone who'd been hit is okay, no one has really been hurt, and no one is gonna die today! With renewed energy she threw herself to her feet and proceeded to finally take down the last MEC just as the song finally came to an end! Looking around she only saw three other girls who were still standing alongside her, when Tsubasa appeared out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa clapped slowly for a few moments before smiling at the four girls, now huddling together.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations girls, you did an excellent job," She then knocked on the broken down MEC beside her,"And of course, you did as well."</p><p> </p><p>The machine suddenly whirred back to life, the colors shifting dramatically from grays and blacks to bright blues and reds! Aofie had little to no reaction other than smiling in her continued relief, while the others girls gasped and reacted in extreme disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"These are captured and repurposed DES machines, the battle was virtual and this planet has no entertainment ban. There's no way I would let new recruits go into a real fight without enough time to train properly."</p><p> </p><p>The other girls shouted in exasperation as they finally managed to relax, Aofie still standing confused but happy.</p><p> </p><p>"As you've now come to learn, battles with weapons like these only bring about sadness and hatred. They bring nothing but pain and loss. Despite that, you all faced it head on to protect our stage, and what we stand for. Not only that but you all maintained one of the most important elements of being a 0048 member, absolute love and support of one another. Because of that, and because you all made it through the battle without giving up or backing down, you four have passed the audition. You four will now become AKB0048's 78th generation trainees! Swap out your weapons for mics and join us in spreading our love and music to the galaxy!"</p><p> </p><p>As Tsubasa finished her speech, the Flying Get flew up from behind her shinning it's lights down on them! Everyone yelled out and laughed together as the successors congratulated them from the still open stage on the ship! Tsubasa smiled proudly as they continued to celebrate in near disbelief until finally being taken back to the main ship. Aofie was the only of the small group to notice all the participants who hadn't made it being sent home on another vessel in tears. She was sad to see how many of them we're heartbroken, but was happy to have made it through to the start of her dream. She reminded herself they might discover something else to be their true dreams, and that they could re-audition next generation! She smiled to herself as they started off to their new home, proud to be able to call herself a member of AKB0048!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome to Akibastar!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up Aofie! We're finally arriving!!"</p><p> </p><p>I open the door to my sleeping pod and glide out to meet the others, both anxious and excited to see what my new home will be like! I can hardly believe I'm shifting from a planet with one of the most strict entertainment bans, to<strong> the</strong> Akibastar! After the others laugh about me never seeming to sleep, we start making our way down to the exit! This is going to be amazing!</p><p> </p><p>I take a moment to look at the other girls that made it through, smiling again at having been right that they would get through. I can't help but be surprised though, that there's only four of us. The last few generations have all been either really big or at least decently sized. Hopefully our small size won't have any negative effects on our performances, maybe it just means we'll sing more parts. I quietly watch them walk in front of me, before taking a moment to try and remember what I know about them.</p><p> </p><p>The girl to the right is Hoshika. She's determined, bubbly, confident, and a bit clumsy. Though she can be a little ditsy sometimes, her good heart and sense of humor makes up for it five times over. She has a really nice singing voice as well!</p><p> </p><p>The girl to the left is Palak. She's absolutely adorable and has clearly always been a girly girl, though that doesn't stop her from being an absolute beast in combat! She's also really good at the basics and core of both dancing and singing which is gonna prove to make her even stronger later!</p><p> </p><p>And finally, the girl straight ahead is Clarita. Out of everyone she was always the one asking how she can be better, even when everyone was telling her she was doing amazing. She's got a strong aura for sure, and has a natural presence to her that just attracts everyone's attention. Not to mention her amazing drive and passion!</p><p> </p><p>Every time I worked with them I'd hoped we would all make it through together, I'm so happy my wish came true! Not only are we all hard working and at least to some degree talented, but we get along too. I am a little bummed some of the other girls who worked really hard didn't make it in though.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet everything from our bathrooms to the rehearsal rooms are gonna be gorgeous! What do you think Ee-chan?" Hoshika smiled over at me.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and laughed in response, bringing out a few chuckles from the other two.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it'll be elegant! Just like an idol! And I bet the staff are all wonderful too." I muse.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah! I can't wait!" Palak skipped energetically.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually we found Tsubasa who drove us through the city to our new home. As soon as I step foot outside, I'm absolutely floored! The city is so bright! So colorful! So uniquely made and amazing! Everything from the architecture, to the amazing nature, and colorful surroundings are breathtaking! I've never even seen some of these colors before!! I couldn't help but stare at every structure and billboard we passed on our way to the dorm, as I'd never seen anything even remotely like this! We don't even have advertisement on our planet! Even when I was here as a kid, I was too distressed to actually see or remember anything, so the sights and sounds are still brand new to me!</p><p> </p><p>When we arrived we were met with none other than Suzuko from the 77th generation! She welcomed us and took to giving us a tour along side Tsubasa. The entryway lead into a long hallway ending at a seating area where the walls were lined with the pictures of the Center Novas, currently holding Yuiyui's portrait in the center. I wonder if anyone still calls her Chieri by accident. Turning back to look at the entrance door I notice something strange, a single photo of Matsui Jurina the 1st hangs above the front door. Why is it all the way over there? And why is it just her picture? Before I can ask, we start off on our tour. Suzuko takes us along the doors on the left wall showing us the living room space, rehearsal room, kitchen, and bathing room. The living room leading out onto a long balcony that leads down into a large beautiful yard! The entire place is absolutely amazing! I'm also really exited to be working with the staff, who have all kindly welcomed us. I must say, I am a bit surprised to find out we have a cleaning service. Not only do they clean the whole living space and practice areas, but our bedrooms as well! I need to remember to thank them later.</p><p> </p><p>They then show us the restroom for getting ready in the mornings, and how to get to the private train that takes us to and from the main rehearsal rooms in the same building as the main AKB stage! I asked why we have a rehearsal room here if most of them are in the Stage building she said it was for a few reasons. Not interfering if we practice during a successor show being the main one. She also mentioned that since there are multiple generations on top of the successors, if there are enough generations at least one group has to practice here every week for the sake of having enough space. She then explained that each week we will rotate our practice spaces as well. </p><p> </p><p>"It's about that time, Suzuko." Tsubasa interjected just before showing us to our rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes. We should head out."</p><p> </p><p>"Head out where?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"To tonight's concert of course." Tsubasa smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The girls and I shouted in excitement, happily following our manager and fellow member to the train! When we arrived we got a short tour of the building outside of the stage before being lead down into the auditorium, Suzuko leaving to get ready for the show. Quietly entering the room, we all smile and gasp at the enormous room filled with excited and energetic fans!</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to be up on that stage." I squealed under my breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't either! We're gonna shine so bright together, I can tell!" Hoshika jumped around, nearly falling down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa thankfully catches her by the back of her shirt before she can tumble her way down to the stage base! </p><p> </p><p>"You gotta be more careful Hoshi-san!" Palak scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"Heheh, sorry!" She awkwardly responded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's starting." Clarita excitedly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The 76th generation trainees came on stage as their generation introduction came up on the huge screen at the back of the stage. 'Manatsu no Sounds Good' starts to play, and the few remaining trainees of their generation dance their hearts out! When they finish their song the 77th trainees perform 'Yume wa Nando mo Umarekawaru' in a new formation! They've had to re-block it a few times as their members became successors. Even with just Yuka, Makoto, Suzuko, and Sonata left they still shine bright!</p><p> </p><p>Out of habit I search their glowing auras for any hint of what I'd seen all those years ago. I can't help but feel a little disappointed when once again, none of the current trainees have the reflective refracting aura Jurina did. Before I fall into my thoughts the hype man cuts in to introduce the full show for the successors. I try my best to hide kirara from the crowd so he wouldn't be distracting, but his glow was hard to cover up! By the time everything calms down and the voice fades away the members are already in position when 'Heavy Rotation' starts to play! The room erupts in amazing energy and cheers as the fans throw their lights around to the beat of the music! I nearly feel overwhelmed at the explosion of energy and emotion! </p><p> </p><p>Someday soon, that's going to be us on that stage!</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the sound of the entrance doors caught our attention as Yuka from the 77th generation all but fell through.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsubasa-San!" Yuka whisper screamed through the entrance,"It's Sonata, she needs help!"</p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought we ran behind Tsubasa until we reached a small changing room backstage. Running in last we see Suzuko lifting an unconscious Sonata from the ground a red welt forming on her cheek presumably from falling. Not sure what else to do, I motioned for the others to stand out of the way as they moved towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"You girls show the new trainees to their rooms after the show and give them their handbooks. Suzuko and I will see to it that Sonata is taken care of." Tsubasa stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am!" The other trainees responded in unison.</p><p> </p><p>As they finally took off, I shook myself back into focus and turned to the other trainees to see what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys alright? What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're okay, just worried I guess. She's been getting tired a lot and has had fevers on and off the past few days. We though it was just her working to hard! But I guess we we're wrong." Makoto answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure she'll be alright. After all, Sashiko got sick like that recently too. Maybe it's just a bug going around that looks worse than it is." Akira from the 76th interjected.</p><p> </p><p>The girls collectively sighed before trying to regain some positivity.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're the 78th generation right? Is it only you four?" 76th's Hazuki began.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it!" Hoshika winked,"We may be few, but we're fierce and ready to practice!" She beamed.</p><p> </p><p>The room got noticeably more relaxed and happy as everyone giggled at her infectious enthusiasm. Yuka took to giving us each a handbook to read over before tomorrow from a little storage box by the door. As the four of us began lightly flipping through them, she took to explaining what they are for.</p><p> </p><p>"These books will explain all of the rules of being an AKB0048 member, as well as explaining why each of them exist. It has the names and faces of all the staff and a layout of not only our home, but also the city with the maps in the back end. We only get one copy, so take care of it. If they have to issue you a new one they will take it out of your paycheck."</p><p> </p><p>"We get a paycheck!?" Palak balked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" 76th's Mizuho laughed,"Not only is this technically a career, but it's a dangerous one at that. It's a paycheck every month but we call it allowance."</p><p> </p><p>The other trainees laughed together, bringing out some giggles between our group as well.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get your own kirara before even getting here?" Akira blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh. He didn't come out from me if that's what your asking. When I was six I had gotten very very lost. Jurina Matsui the 1st found me and convinced the managers at the time to help me get home. That's how I saw my first concert too. When she took me home after, she told him to watch over me and left him with me. He's been with me ever since." I respond, semi-awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's so amazing! I loved Jurina so much, I wish I could have met her!" Hazuki shouted with glee.</p><p> </p><p>"I love her too! I was always sad to never see another successor for her!" I shouted back energetically.</p><p> </p><p>"Outside of Chi-Yuiyui.. I don't think anyone else has ever joined 00 already having a kirara!" Yuka smiled.</p><p> </p><p>We sat together talking for a while, getting to know one another when the concert finally ended. We heard the successors coming down the hall, sending my heart beat flying! I honestly don't think I'll ever stop internally fangirling over them! Sadly, they had a separate changing room. Eventually the experienced trainees gathered their things and lead us back to our new home! Since there are only four of us, we we're all given one room to stay in, which Yuka lead us to. </p><p> </p><p>Just as I have been throughout the day, I continued to be amazing by our new home! Our room had two beautifully crafted bunk beds on either side of the room, with an equally well crafted set of closets on either side of the door! There we're two desks on the other end of the beds against the wall, one with a computer on it, the other suited more to writing, drawing, or crafting. The glass door between the desks lead out onto an absolutely beautiful balcony looking out over this amazing city! After taking in our magnificent new home, I took to unpacking with the others before heading down for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>When we got our food, all four of us had to focus super hard not to fangirl on the successors sitting <em>right across from us!</em> I can't help but stare a few times at Acchan's shy smile, Yuiyui's laughter, and Mayuyu's lovely and calm demeanor! That girl can <em>eat!</em> Chief Papa is such a sweetheart too, not to mention his absolutely and unbelievably amazing food! Even without growing up on ration bars, I can tell his cooking is absolutely top notch! As soon as we finish I make sure to approach the chief and hand him the dishes I licked clean.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for the amazing food, Chief Papa! It was the most amazing food I've ever had!" I beam.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, why thank you! I can't wait to share even more wonderful food with you! We can see if I can outdo myself for such a grateful young woman as yourself!" He belly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>I smile in response before saying goodnight. As my new teammates and I get into bed, we drifted to a deep and peaceful sleep, absolutely ready for the start of our new lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rehearsals, Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My new phone's alarm vibrated beside my head, immediately waking me up for the day. As soon as my mind catches up with reality, I excitedly but quietly get up from bed to start getting ready for the day. My first day as an idol! Aahh!! Kirara lazily floats around my head as I gather my clothes and head off to the restroom. Everyone else won't be awake for another hour so, so I have time to peacefully get ready on my own. I'm not much for a ton of noise or conversation when I first wake up. </p><p> </p><p>After using the toilet, washing my hands and face, and of course my teeth I take a moment to look in the mirror. I can do this. I'm finally here! This is what I've spent my life practicing for! I smile at myself and go to change into the leotard, tights and skirt set Evelyn had gotten me. I wish she could have been here.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking off the momentary sadness, I finish getting ready and head downstairs hearing some of the other girls just starting to get up. I spend a few minute stretching in the rehearsal room before I slip on a regular shirt over my leotard so I don't get food on it. Waling into the kitchen the wonderful chief immediately turns to greet me!</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Aofie! You're up early." Chief Papa beams.</p><p> </p><p>"I just couldn't wait to start my new life as a 00 member!" I smile back,"Do you need any help with breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, that's alright! I'm nearly done making it, so just take a minute to breathe in the fresh morning air! I bet you're gonna do great today!" He laughs energetically.</p><p> </p><p>My kirara greets him with a purr and I thank him for his hard work as I take a seat by the window. The morning light is shinning through in a beautiful golden haze. I don't think I'll ever get over how amazing this place is. I wish every planet could see this kind of beauty every day. A few minutes later when breakfast is ready I thank Chief papa again and calmly eat back by the window.</p><p> </p><p>By the time I'm finishing my food, everyone else is coming in for their meals, and my team comes over to sit with me. I chuckle to myself at how different everyone looks when just waking up. Hoshika's usually pin straight silver brown hair, is frizzed all over the place making it look even shorter than usual. Palak's black hair is up in a messy bun rather than the typical half up half down, it's waves laying over her back. Clarita's curly blond hair is almost as poofy as an afro, instead of bouncing by her shoulders like it usually does. It's kind of fun to see this part of their lives. I idly listen to them chit chat about the day to come, when Tsubasa walks in just behind the successors. I sit up straight when she enters the room, wondering what she has to tell us.</p><p> </p><p>"76th and 77th trainees." She begins.</p><p> </p><p>The few remaining girls from both groups stop eating to listen, before she continues.</p><p> </p><p>"As I'm sure you have all realized both of your teams have begun to dwindle. As a result, it's been decided to mix you all into one group. This way keeping track of your progress as individuals is easier on the instructors and I, as you will all be dancing together." She finished.</p><p> </p><p>"What!? You can't be serious!" Yuka shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"The decision has been made, Yuka. If you don't like it you can go home!"</p><p> </p><p>Yuka's anger was overtaken with shock as she sat back down, still staring at our head manager.</p><p> </p><p>"AKB0048 is a group of many different girls of all kinds who are working to shine on the same stage, together, as successors. Being upset over working with anyone outside of your original trainee generation is not only pointless, but foolish. Perhaps you could stand to learn a few things about tolerance and acceptance." Tsubasa scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch." Hoshika whispered.</p><p> </p><p>I watched Yuka stew in her emotions for the rest of the meal after Tsubasa left. I hope she's okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Time to get dancing!" Acchan shouted from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>The other successors happily matched her energy! I chuckle softly as me and my team head out to our first dance lesson. Apparently our lessons will go until lunch, and then we'll be doing more combat training. I can't wait!</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to start bettering my dance skills." Clarita smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully the practice we all had with Ee-Chan will help us learn faster." Palak responded, winking at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Aah! I can't wait to start shinning!" Hoshika excitedly jumped.</p><p> </p><p>I vaguely listened to their conversation and the purr of my kirara on our way to rehearsal, wondering what sort of songs we would start our journey with! When we finally reached our rehearsal room I started into my stretches and heard the others continue their chit chat while following my lead. I can't wait to start working towards the best performer I can be! Right as I finish my last stretch a young woman with long brown hair confidently strides in, a stern and collected aura surrounding her.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning girls, my name is Ms. Erin and I will be your dance instructor from now on. While I am new in teaching for AKB, I assure you I have years of experience in both performing and instructing so I can and will help you work towards your very best! Now, lets start by going over the song list. I have a list of routines to teach you, each single song will be learned and rehearsed over one week. Once all of them have been taught, they will each be practiced one after the other in every rehearsal until I see enough progress to move on to the next song list. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>She speaks to the point and holds our gaze until we each excitedly respond in agreement. I can't wait to see what kind of teacher she is!</p><p> </p><p>"As all generations, your first song will be 'Shonichi' followed by 'Oogoe Diamond' and 'Heavy Rotation'. Next is 'Koisuru Fortune Cookie', 'Shojotachi yo', and then 'Teacher Teacher'. Then you will learn 'High Tension', 'Kimino Kotoga Suki Dakara', '#Sukinanda' and 'Heart Gata'. If you have any questions or requests you can all agree you want to learn tell me now, because I will only bother Tsubasa with it <em>once</em>. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>I could feel the energy and excitement building not only within myself but in the room as well! Aside from 'Koisuru Fortune Cookie' I'm super excited to learn the dances, especially 'Oogoe Diamond'! While Fortune Cookie isn't a bad song, it got popular years back and I heard it so sickeningly much I could never get past the annoyance of it. Thankfully I already knew having to do songs I don't really like was part of being a 00 Member, so it doesn't faze me too much. Still I'm overwhelmed with excitement, and after hearing we have a chance to choose songs? I get so many ideas I raise my hand without even thinking!</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Erin motions for me to speak and I consciously try not to act super awkward while making my requests.</p><p> </p><p>"I actually have a lot of requests if that's alright.. not to be learned all at once of course!" Her raised eyebrow pushes me to get to the point.</p><p> </p><p>"I just really want to learn songs like 'Sentimental Train', 'Mirai towa?', 'Zutto Zutto Saki no Kyou', 'Give up Wa Shinai'.."</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Erin clears her throat and blinks at me, and I realize I'm listing too many songs. Embarrassed and trying to prevent Kirara from shinning pink, I awkwardly laugh and promise to make a list so she won't have to listen to me ramble. After the others make one or two requests I raise my hand and ask that if any of my requested songs are allowed, to let it be my favorite of the bunch.</p><p> </p><p>"And which song would that be?" She asked, seemingly amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Pick Me, Nekkoya." I state firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Shock overtakes her monetarily while the others stare at each other in confusion. I haven't overstepped any boundaries have I?</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies for my reaction, it's just that song hasn't been performed or even taught since Matsui Jurina the 1st graduated. Then again based on your list thus far, I'm sure you know that. There's also the fact that we only ever use that song in situations of competitions, so it's fairly limited in possibilities. I'll be sure to remember that as the main choice for you, though." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>I thanked her and she motioned me and my still confused team mates to get into a warm-up follow along. I quickly came to understand that she's a very hands on teacher, physically adjusting us when stretching and showing a better physical understanding of what we need to do and how not to injure ourselves. Once we start the routine and have the choreography through the first chorus down she moves to the mirrors and stares back at us a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>"Formation and organization of singing is going to be difficult with just the four of you. You are after all, the smallest group of trainees in the history of AKB0048."</p><p> </p><p>We look at one another in slight surprise before her voice once again grabs our attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarita and Aofie will be front and center. Aofie to the right and Clarita to the left. Hoshika will be behind and to the right of Aofie while Palak will be behind and to the left of Clarita. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Ma'am!" We respond in unison.</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe I already get to be in front!! Clarita makes a joke about the two brown eyes girls being at the sides, but I have a hard time finding it funny. Maybe it's because she has a pretty set of blue eyes, while I've got one green eye and one scarred teal one. As we dance Kirara dances and hums to my excitement, even beginning to glow while we practice! Unfortunately he distracts Hoshika and she trips right into me, causing the music to cut out and kirara to stop glowing.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Erin-Sensei asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow.. yeah I'm okay. Hoshika you good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.. Sorry!" She awkwardly shouts, trying to get off of me as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, just be more careful next time." I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please be more careful. I know her having a kirara must be fascinating for you all, but don't let it distract you. After all, you'll need to get used to them for when you reach the stage."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes of course, sorry Erin-Sensei it won't happen again!" She responded frantically.</p><p> </p><p>After a slight shake of her head, Erin went back to teaching our lesson. I worked and pushed myself to be the best I've ever been and I feel like it's paying off! Before I even realize the time, the class ends and we're sent back home for lunch time!</p><p> </p><p>"So today is combat training and tomorrow is voice lessons, that's exciting." Clarita beams.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, imagine how much more amazing the original members could have been if they had gotten trained!" I joyously respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what? Are you saying they didn't?" Hoshika balked.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right. I spent a lot of time back on my home planet researching what I could when I could, and I found out almost none of the original members had been professionally trained. They had to learn for themselves and from each other when it came to singing or the basics of dance. Their instructors only taught them the routines! How cool is that?" I answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, even without the benefit of professionals they we're amazing!" Palak remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could continue the conversation we arrived back home and went inside to eat. Of course Chief Papa's food was breathtaking once again, and we all thanked him energetically for working so hard to give us such wonderful food! He ended up thanking us for enjoying it so thoroughly, and remarked that the successors are always so kind as to thank him too. I kinda wish I could talk to them and get to know them now, but they had lunch before we did so we haven't seen them since breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>After changing into our training uniforms, we head down to a large room below our home filled with LAS and non-lethal weapons. The large domed room is lit with florescent lights hanging over the padded floors, as the weapons sit on display along the walls beside the MEC suits. The far side of the room has a large ring that's marked for one on one sessions, while the rest of the room is open for any other practice. My eyes catch on a line of dummies and padded punching bags behind the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Naa-Chan loudly announced her presence by saying that she would be training us and separated us into two groups. Clarita and I are given a multitude of techniques with the mic-sabers to practice while Hoshika and Palak are learning where to strike on the dummies as well as how to properly punch and kick. Eventually we switched places before she took some time to start teaching us the more basic buttons and controls in the LAS.</p><p> </p><p>The day somehow went by fast while also feeling really long. Hoshika, Clarita, and Palak went to bathe before dinner, but I decided I'd rather clean up while getting ready for bed after.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...Aika..Ota....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I whip around at the sudden mumble, was that a man's voice? I search the hallway but no one is here, did I just imagine that? I could have sworn I just heard some whisper someone's name. I go to walk into the kitchen when Acchan runs right into me!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'm so sorry! I can be so clumsy sometimes, sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>"T-that's okay!" I stammer, trying not to fangirl.</p><p> </p><p>I pause a few moments, wondering if maybe she knows what I heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Acchan.. do you ever hear voices? Like here in the hallways?" I ask cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope! Why, have you? Maybe there's a ghost!" She laughs, she seems almost excited by the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," I chuckle,"It's probably just my imagination."</p><p> </p><p>She smiles brightly and motions for me to enter the kitchen first. All the successors are already sitting down and I feel my heart start racing again! Will I ever get used to being around them?</p><p> </p><p>"So, Aofie." Yuiyui starts.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh you can call me Ee-Chan if you want! My teammates have already started calling me that." I awkwardly cut in.</p><p> </p><p>"Ee-Chan it is! So, how did you get your kirara?" She smiles, motioning for me to sit with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, when I was six I got really lost and the successors found me and brought me home! We ended up bonding while we traveled and they showed me what entertainment is. I'd never even heard the word before them." I quietly laugh,"But after the show when Jurina brought me home, I was terrified I'd never see them or entertainment again. So she left him with me, so I'd never be alone or lose hope."</p><p> </p><p>I can feel a content smile form on my face at the wonderful memories. Memories I'll always hold dear. The successors smile at me, before Yuko and Takamina shoot to their feet!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God!" They shout in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember you now! Ugh, I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out why you looked so familiar, but I get it now!" Yuko shouted excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Same here! You were the little girl Jurina found sitting outside our home stage!" Takamina smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. Y-yep that's me." I half smile in response.</p><p> </p><p>"I figured it out a while ago." Mayuyu mumbled between bites.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh this is so exciting!" Tomochin claps, Sayaka and Yukirin agreeing energetically.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad to see you've made it! I bet Jurina would be so proud!" Sae announced, gently nudging my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>I feel myself blush in embarrassment and happiness. I really hope she would be proud! Wherever she is, I want her to see me shine just like she did! I wonder if they know why her picture is above the door. Before I could ask, the other trainees started filing in, when Tsubasa came walking up behind them to address us as a group.</p><p> </p><p>"A new concert has been scheduled for this weekend. Obviously the newest trainees won't be involved as they haven't rehearsed enough yet, but everyone else will get their set lists tomorrow morning. This is going to be a big concert, so practice well."</p><p> </p><p>"What sort of concert is it?" Palak asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful question. This concert will be," She turned her tablet to us displaying the concert card,"A Flower Blooms, Sonata's Succession!"</p><p> </p><p>The successors and other trainees started shouting and laughing in excitement, while my teammates and I smile at each other in slightly confused happiness. I can't believe we're gonna get to see our first succession so soon! I wonder what it'll be like to see it up close.</p><p> </p><p>Not much will change for us, we'll still be going to dance practice every morning and either voice or combat lessons every other afternoon. But I wonder if the lessons change for the members performing when a big show comes up. I guess for now we just have to do our best while we wait to see who she becomes, and to find out when we can finally stand on that stage ourselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Succession & A Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 78th generation trainees made their way to the back of the full auditorium and listened to the excited chatter of everyone present. As they got settled into the back of the room the lights dimmed and the intro sequence started. The girls we're jittery with excitement at getting to see a succession concert in person for the very first time, and couldn't wait to see who Sonata would become!</p><p> </p><p>Since the 76th and 77th trainees are now one group they performed two songs as a unit instead of one song each! It was really fun watching them perform 'Shojotachi yo' and 'Train of Rainbows' together. Aofie couldn't help but notice that Yuka was still very uncomfortable and unhappy with working together, but no one else seemed to notice she wasn't glowing like the rest of them were.</p><p> </p><p>The successors performed 'Flying Get' and 'Koisuru Fortune Cookie' before the room once again went dark. Aofie swore she saw the shadow of something floating above the stage but got distracted by Sonata's voice!</p><p> </p><p>"Hello everyone! Thank you all so so much for coming to 'A Flower Blossoms, Sonata's Succession'!"</p><p> </p><p>The room erupts in cheers and hollers of excitement and joy! The new trainees yelling out with just as much energy as the rest of the fans! Hoshika screeching about how adorable she is, her mind racing over what name she could be taking!</p><p> </p><p>"My father gave me the name Sonata because when I was born, as he always loved to say, I came into the world singing instead of crying. I've loved my name all my life, and have always carried the love of music withing me! I may still be young, and haven't lived with this name as long as the others have had theirs, but it still means the world to me. I've grown and matured with this name, but now it's time to grow into a new one. So today, I ask that you please love and accept me as.."</p><p> </p><p>Spotlights suddenly shine blindingly through the room, Revealing Sonata floating on her LAS stage above the crowd! Her smile shinning even brighter than the spotlights, as her pigtails gracefully swish around her face!</p><p> </p><p>"Aika Ota the 13th!"</p><p> </p><p>The room once again erupts into screams! The Hoshika starts jumping up and down while hugging Palak and Clarita, Aofie standing in shock at the new Love-tan! Her mind raced back to the strange voice she'd heard in the hallway as the successors ran onto the stage to perform 'Manatsu no Sounds Good'! Aika flew happily around the room singing and dancing for her fans as her kirara shone bright, the successors energetically welcoming her with their song! When the song finally ended and she flew down to pose with her new teammates she finished off with one of the famous Love-tan sayings!</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes sarcastic, sometimes affectionate, the queen of tsundere kingdom, but now at an age to want attention! tee-hee! Called Lovetan, I'm Ota Aika!"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd and the other members both backstage and in the crowd continued to cheer and celebrate the arrival of their new successor! Aofie turned to Tsubasa who stood watching with the teachers. She wanted to say something, but decided against it as it wasn't an appropriate time.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seer.....See..Seer..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is the tenth time since Aika's succession Sensei Sensei has repeated that word." Tsubasa whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps it has something to do with Aofie? She did tell you about hearing a disembodied voice echoing her name before her concert happened." Suzuko responded.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd nearly forgotten," Tsubasa sighed,"With the whirlwind of your graduation happening so soon after her succession, and trying to focus on training you as my partner what she'd told me got lost in the mix."</p><p> </p><p>"What should we do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Watch. If she starts displaying more signs of hearing or seeing anything related to Sensei Sensei or the Kiraras of succession we'll know she's the Seer."</p><p> </p><p>"What then? Will she have to be removed from the group and into staff?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't think so. Most likely, he'll simply have her be part of the shrine as well, helping us know what he truly wants us to do when he projects intention. Well just have to wait and see."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Promote....78th.. Promotion..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The manager's heads snap back to large glowing eyes before quietly bowing their heads in acknowledgement. It's finally time to move forward with the next generation.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"What are you reading Ee-Chan?" Palak asked, leaning over to see the computer screen.</p><p> </p><p>"I finally got my email to connect, so I'm reading the ones Evelyn sent me." Aofie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"The one that was supposed to audition with you?" Hoshika questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I wish I'd been able to see her parents trick before it was too late. She seems at least okay, though!"</p><p> </p><p>"What did she say?" Clarita interjected.</p><p> </p><p>"She told me she's so happy for me and proud that I made it through, and that she's always supporting me even though she didn't get to go. She told me about how our friends are doing, and that everyone is so excited to see us debut soon! She says they all miss me but are staying positive and continuing to have good times together. I miss them."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you responded yet? You should add a picture so they can sneak peak our team!" Hoshika smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Aofie laughed in response and turned on the computer camera. They all posed for the picture and she wrote out her reply, adding in the image titling it a sneak peak as suggested before sending it off. She smiled at the thought of what their reactions might be when seeing it. Hopefully they'll even send her a picture or video response!</p><p> </p><p>"You have one more email." Clarita spoke, causing Aofie to look back to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>She felt herself go stiff at who sent it, her parents had actually contacted her. A million worries and fears ran through her mind as she stared at the screen when Hoshika suddenly clicked it open, nearly startling Aofie out of the desk chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie O'Handrahan, you have brought shame and disappointment down upon our family name.."</p><p> </p><p>Hoshika's excitement quickly trailed off as she read what Aofie's parents had sent her. She couldn't help but read over how they called her a disgrace, how they threatened her to come home before debuting or she would be disowned, and how they planned on erasing her existence from their lives if she didn't cooperate.</p><p> </p><p>"Ee-chan.." Palak whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Before anything else could be said, Aofie deleted the message and shut the computer down. She stood up and smiled at her worried teammates before excusing herself to shower. All they could do was quietly watch her leave the room, unsure of how she was feeling or what she was thinking. Clarita found herself frustrated with Aofie's lack of willingness to talk to them, but chose not to dwell on it. After all, it's only been a month since they arrived. She might just need more time to open up, or at least that's what her teammates hoped.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Get up Shika-Chan! We don't wanna be late!" Palak laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be stuck in the back again? Didn't you say you wanted to warm up next to Ee-Chan today?" Clarita teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh! Okay, I'm up!" Hoshika groaned.</p><p> </p><p>The girls happily talked discussed the dances they felt most comfortable with so far on their way to breakfast, making guesses at when and where they might debut in the future! Hoshika peaks her head into the rehersal room where Aofie usually is before breakfast but finds it empty. Assuming she already went to eat, they continued into the kitchen, grabbing some delicious breakfast! When they sit down to eat confusion immediately hits them as they realize Aofie isn't there either. Unsure of the situation, Clarita turns to the sleepy successors.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you guys seen Ee-Chan?"</p><p> </p><p>Acchan looked up to think for a moment before smiling back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I did see her this morning! When I was on my way to get some early practice she was on her way out. When I asked where she was going she kind of stuttered that she'd be off seeing the town today." She giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"She's skipping rehearsal!?" Hoshika screamed, accidentally spilling food all over herself!</p><p> </p><p>The successors and other trainees started laughing as Hoshika scrambled in an attempts to clean her pajamas. Clarita and Palak tried not to burst out laughing at her clumsy nature while helping her clean up. Chief Papa took advantage of the laughter to help out the new members.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry they don't mean anything by the laughter! They just remember the silliness of their first days off too!" He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Days off?" Hoshika asked, finally blotting the last of the spill from her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"One day of every month we all get a day off to rest and do our own thing! We work so hard day in and day out, we need some time to ourselves every once in a while!" Yuko smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right! I'd forgotten that was in the handbook." Palak remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"So she remembered and decided to see the city. I wonder why she didn't ask us to go too." Clarita thought aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Yuiyui's mind wondered back to her early days in 00. How hard of a time she had connecting to her teammates, and how insecure she felt because of it. She couldn't help but smile at how they even match in growing up with a kirara.</p><p> </p><p>"She'll get there, eventually," The other members turned their attention to her,"She just needs some time. Don't give up on her friendship just yet, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Hoshika smiled, pulling her two friends into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries there! These are the best friend's I've ever made, but I bet we'll have even more fun with Ee-Chan's love too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go see if we can find her." Clarita smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea! But I gotta shower first." Palak laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess it's time to enjoy our first day off!" Hoshika cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Aofie excitedly walked through the city taking in every building and piece of art she passed by. She'd wanted to see what a city without an entertainment ban looked like as a whole, so she got up as early as she could manage to see as much as possible! She could hardly believe how friendly everyone was as well! Every person she passed who wasn't focused or in a conversation smiled and waved at her as they passed. A lot of people stopper her to ask about her kirara as well, which was a little awkward, but still very nice!</p><p> </p><p>She happily reciprocated the passing greetings as she continued to travel through town. She stopped in a few stores along the way, buying new clothes for herself and trinkets to try and send home to her friends. She missed them dearly, but was still happy to know they supported her from afar. She walked around happily exploring and thinking of her friends for hours, and before she knew it midday had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Ee-Chan!"</p><p> </p><p>She looked around a moment when she spotted her teammates running up from the train stop. Confused, she smiled and waved as they finally caught up with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, hey guys!" She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell us you we're going out today? We would have loved to get up with you! Not to mention a heads up on our first day off would have been nice." Hoshika pouted, jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah! Sorry Shika-Chan, I figured you guys would have remembered!" She smiled, patting her teammates head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you invite us along?" Palak asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I guess it just didn't occur to me that I should. Or that you guys would want to." Aofie sighed, awkwardly rubbing at her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, lesson learned. Where to next?" Clarita smiled, starting off in the direction Aofie had originally been walking.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshika, Palak, and Aofie took a moment to look between each other and laugh before following along. They spent the rest of the day going into stores, restaurants, and parks all while talking and laughing. It almost reminded Aofie of home, almost. They tried all kinds of food, Aofie's teammates enjoying her very visible reactions to every new kind of flavor and texture. Clarita loved looking at the few pet and art stores they passed by while Hoshika and Palak simply enjoyed doing things as a team.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they made it back to the dorm it was dinner time! They enjoyed a perfectly spiced chili, as the successors and trainees all happily talked with each other. Even with the lingering starstruck feeling of sitting with their favorite successors, they all managed to have a relatively normal and fun conversation about the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, everyone. I trust you all had a good day off." Suzuko announced as she entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement as Tsubasa calmly walked up beside her and motioned for her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"78th trainees, starting tomorrow we'll be working on shooting your promotional. We will have cameramen recording some of your lessons, doing small interviews, and recording your first gravure shoot this coming weekend. This year we will also be including some clips from your auditions, to try and give some insight into you as individuals to your potential fans."</p><p> </p><p>The girls responded with shocked disbelief before getting excited for their up and coming debut! Although the idea of gravure shoots are embarrassing, they couldn't wait to be that much closer to their dreams! Suzuko smiled when they thanked her before heading out with Tsubasa, leaving the girls to excitedly discuss the coming days while getting ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Another exciting adventure starts tomorrow!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Promotion & A New Member!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got up early as usual, and went to do some solo rehearsal after getting ready for the day. When I got downstairs I was more than a little surprised to already see cameras set up in every room! Some cameramen we're sat waiting and preparing by the kitchen door, though the rest of the cameras we're set to record on their own. I waved and smiled as I passed by, each of them returning the gesture. I stare at Jurina's picture above the door for a moment to get my excitement going before finally stepping into the rehearsal room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...in..in....incomplete..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyes shoot to the mirror where I'd sworn I'd seen a set of eyes and the faint glow of a familiar aura, but nothing's there. Confusion and slight anxiety strike me as I search for those eyes and the glimpse of her aura.. but to no avail. It's just me in the room. Is that the same voice I'd heard before Love-tan's succession? What is it? And what's incomplete?</p><p> </p><p>I move through my stretches as my thoughts continue to swirl before I finally go to practice. Having to learn each song in both of the universal languages is difficult, but a good challenge. Since we just finished learning 'Kisuru Fortune Cookie' I start with 'Shonichi' to be sure I haven't lost any of the routine. A few run-throughs of all four songs later, I put my over shirt on and Clarita pokes her head in to get me for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Aofie! How was your morning practice?" Chief Papa smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Good! I went over both dances a few times and hardly made any mistakes!" I smile back.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful, as usual! Today I've made you all some french toast, so eat it all up okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Happy to!"</p><p> </p><p>It's a little weird being recorded all the time, even when eating, but thankfully it'll only be until they have enough footage for the promotional. Tsubasa and Suzuko told us to ignore the cameramen and their equipment as best we could aside from interviews and when we go to shoot the gravure parts. I really hope I don't embarrass myself when we do that!</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the train ride is camera free, making the ride a lot more relaxed for us. I can't help but notice, thought, that on the other end of the train car Yuka is still isolating herself from her team. I never would have thought she was so stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>When we make it into the class room we immediately start into warm ups so we can get as much done as possible today! It's our first day with the next song and I'm so excited to learn I end up mentally blocking out the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>"Start facing the back wall, and when the music starts turn around and jump when the first big beat hits. Then you'll reach up with your right hand as you step with the same leg, followed by the left side. You'll reverse the two steps by bringing your right side back in, followed by the left. About five counts of jumping in place later, you'll start with a few shouts and fist bumps to the beat." Erin-Sensei instructed.</p><p> </p><p>As always she shows us the motions as she explains them before going over timing with the music. Going over the first it a couple of times, she then goes to turn on 'Shojotachi yo' for us to try our best and follow the beat. The more we learn, the longer we go with the music on, our teacher giving corrections through it all. I'm happy to be learning the easier routines first, but I really wanna start on some of the harder ones! Especially since I already know a good chunk of both the easy and more advanced ones.</p><p> </p><p>As we continue to rehearse I spin around and feel shock overtake me as I stumble over my own feet, falling to the floor. I just saw Jurina's aura again! And those eyes.. What's going on?</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie? What's wrong, are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked up to our instructor standing over me, concern displayed across her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I just saw.. eyes.. I saw glowing eyes in the mirror! And an aura! I just saw it for a second but I saw it this morning too, I swear it was there!"</p><p> </p><p>Confused and concerned she motioned for the cameramen to take a break before sending one of them to go get Tsubasa. What's happening to me?</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Incomplete....in..i...Incomplete..78th....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What does this mean?" Suzuko asked turning to Tsuasa.</p><p> </p><p>"It means we need another member to debut with the next generation. This has happened before, but usually after the debut so they end up having their own introduction."</p><p> </p><p>"How will we know who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Follow my lead." Tsubasa smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them knelt down to one knee and acknowledged Sensei-Sensei's words with a slight bow of the head. When they looked back up the glow of their eyes brightened and Tsubasa's tablet started playing one of the first round auditions from her bag. Pulling out the device the two of them recognized the girl as one that hadn't been able to make it to the second venue.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Sensei-Sensei, we will heed your instruction."</p><p> </p><p>The sound of one of the other maidens hurrying towards them caught their attention as they rose to their feet.</p><p> </p><p>"My ladies, something has happened with one of the new trainees."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay now, I promise." I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>I just want to get back to rehearsal and forget what I saw, but I guess when I freaked out everyone got really worried.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on, what happened?" Tsubasa asked, rushing through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie saw something in the mirror this morning and during rehearsal. A set of glowing eyes and some kind of aura." Erin-Sensei answered.</p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa and Suzuko's shocked reactions didn't go unnoticed though they tried to hide how they felt. I feel my anxiety building as they walk down the stairs and and over to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that all? Did you see or hear anything else?" Suzuko asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. this morning before breakfast was when I saw it the first time, and I heard the same disembodied voice as before. It said something about being incomplete but that was it." I answer nervously.</p><p> </p><p>I watch as the two managers look to one another before nodding and turning back to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Before anything else, nothing is wrong with you. Okay?" Tsubasa spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>"We can explain to you what's going on, but we want to be sure it's not something that's temporary. So keep us updated, and if it persists then we'll tell you everything we can." Suzuko finished.</p><p> </p><p>"But, why can't you just tell me now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it has to do with something very sacred and special, we have to be careful who we talk to about it. So we have to be extra careful." Tsubasa assures me.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay.. as long as you're sure I'm not losing my mind."</p><p> </p><p>"We're sure." Suzuko responds confidently.</p><p> </p><p>After the managers share a short conversation with our instructor, we finally get back to our lesson and the cameramen come back in to record the rest of our practice time. After lunch the cameramen follow us into our voice lessons and record us as we work on voice control while dancing. We work hard to trying to not have our voices fly out of tune. We even practice a little with LAS stages just floating back and forth!</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the day ends and we all head off to dinner. Tomorrow we have another day of filming our normal routine before going to Atamistar for our very first gravure shoot. Before dinner though, I check the tracking on the packages I'd sent my friends, and it looks like they should have gotten to them in secrete today! I hope they like the gifts I got them!</p><p> </p><p>When I made it down to the kitchen Chief Papa was hurrying about as usual, making sure we have enough food for multiple servings!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Chief Papa! How are you doing?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie! I'm well, though sometimes I wish I had Sous chief, haha! How about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay, the camera's are just a little uncomfortable is all." I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries, it's understandable. I'm sure you'll look great on the promotional!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Chief Papa."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at me as he served me a heaping help of delicious and perfectly cooked beef and vegetables from the crock pot! I'm so thankful for all the wonderful people I get to be around every day.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>I twirl around in the new dance clothes I got from Aofie today as I message with Tiffany and Kenlynn about what she sent us! Kenlynn was so ecstatic to get a thick and informative book about animal conservation on protected planets, with pictures and descriptions of all the animals! She's even asked me to teach her about photography so she can take her own animal pictures! Tiffany was equally excited to get a recipe book on actual food outside of rations, that also includes pictures! I still can't believe she sent each of us a little bit of her first paycheck to help us build our 'Get Out Someday' savings!</p><p> </p><p>"Evelyn?"</p><p> </p><p>I feel my smile drop into a scowl at my father's voice through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Evelyn honey, you can't avoid talking to me forever." He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, what part of 'you ruined my dreams and broke my heart' did you not get from last month!?" I shout back.</p><p> </p><p>I hear him sigh again before walking away again. I've never been hurt so badly in my entire life, and I'm not about to just forgive them so easily. He and my mom stole the first chance I had at reaching my dreams and they don't even care. They never even apologized! Now Aofie is out there and I'm still stuck down here, all because of them.</p><p> </p><p>My phone ringing pulls me out of my thoughts, and I'm surprised to see it's an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes hello, is this Evelyn McMaron?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is she, who is this?"</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Tsubasa. I'm the head manager of AKB0048, and I'm calling you in regards to your audition."</p><p> </p><p>I felt my everything spike in bewildered energy, as she continued to speak! This isn't a prank is it? I hope this isn't a scam!</p><p> </p><p>"I've called to offer you a last minute position in the 78th generation of trainees, as advised not only by SQuadrouple, but also by one of the other members. I believe you are familiar with Aofie? The leader behind the group, SQuadrouple, thought one more member was needed for this new generation, and you we're selected."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God!" I shout, trying not to drop my phone,"Yes, yes, absolutely yes! What do I need to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful! We will be sending the Flying Get your way in a few days time. It should be there by the following morning, pickup is at the same open area as the last concert held there. Of course we will send you all the information via email as well. Does that work for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely, no doubt! Thank you so much!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I have to go to prevent my call from being traced. We'll be seeing you soon."</p><p> </p><p>When she hung up I heard my parents knocking at my door.</p><p> </p><p>"Evelyn, are you okay? We heard you shouting!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was getting excited for the gift Kenlynn and Tiffany got!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay dear. Have a goodnight."</p><p> </p><p>I didn't respond before she left, so I could start packing as soon as possible! The very first thing I packed being the new dance clothes Aofie sent me! I can't wait to see her again, and to start working for our dream! I can't believe I didn't have to miss my chance! As I'm packing my bag I conference call our friends and plan out three whole backup plans to make sure I make it this time! I can't wait!</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Ee-Chan you look so cute in that swimsuit!" Hoshika smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks! I've never had one before, so I'm glad a two piece doesn't look weird on me."</p><p> </p><p>"You look good." Palak smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys don't think.. that my eye will make my pictures bad do you?" I ask quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not," Clarita smiled,"Not only is it cool that your eyes are two different colors, but the scar looks pretty badass. You'll look good no matter what!"</p><p> </p><p>Hoshika gasped at Clarita's language, since she doesn't usually curse. I smile my thanks regardless of Shika-Chan's shock as we make our way out onto the beach. I had thought I'd find it breathtaking since I've never seen a beach, but so far we've only seen sand which isn't much different from home.</p><p> </p><p>When we do finally make it to the beach itself I do find the ocean amazingly beautiful, but I guess I'm a little more distracted by hoping this shoot doesn't go badly. Tsubasa introduces us to the photographer and I immediately recognize her!</p><p> </p><p>"Mii-Chan!?" I blurt out.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. Yeah that's me! I guess you recognized me!" She winked,"Goodness you look familiar too! Have we met?"</p><p> </p><p>I watch Tsubasa whisper to her and her eyes get almost as wide as her smile!</p><p> </p><p>"Ee-Chan!! Look at how big you've gotten!! What happened to your eye? It looks kind of badass!" She screams, nearly tackling me in a hug!</p><p> </p><p>"Good to see you too. It was just an injury from going home after the concert back then." I laugh awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! This is so exciting! And you have Jurina's kirara, how amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa clears her throat and Mii-Chan apologizes before giving us our instructions. We spend the day playing beach and water games, even snorkeling with underwater cameras! Everything we did, even relaxing, was recorded! Mii-Chan of course, took pictures the whole way through as well. We even do small interviews, two at a time to answer some simple questions! They ask us who we admire most or want to succeed, and where we came from. How we found AKB and what we're most excited for. Nerve wracking, but fun!</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is absolutely wiped by the time we get to bed for the night. Tomorrow we're all gonna sing individually at the recording studio for the promotional! They said it'll only take a day or two to edit together, so I can't wait to see it! I wonder what song they'll have us do.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>'Sakura no Hanabiratachi' starts to play over the video Tsubasa has pulled up for us to see, our promotional is finally ready! As we watch, everyone is suddenly taken aback by footage we had never seen before of Evelyn! Confusion and excitement run through me at seeing her learning and working hard to catch up on dances in the Flying Get as the text on the screen describes her as a last minute addition! When the footage finally ends I turn to the door and nearly lose my mind at seeing her in person again!</p><p> </p><p>"Evelyn!!" I scream, running up to hug her tight!</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too E!" She half cries!</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you're here! This is amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>The two of us cry a little when letting go before introducing her to the other trainees of our generation! I'm so far beyond overjoyed that I can barely contain myself as everyone welcomes her with open arms, excited to be one person stronger! Everyone is so excited we don't even care that we have to re-block our routines, we're just happy she's here! This is the best day ever!</p><p> </p><p>"I have one more bit of news for you all." Suzuko cuts in.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Evelyn asks happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Since this promotional went live across the universe today, and making you officially known members, you'll be participating in the next handshake event. One week from today, you will all get the opportunity to meet your very first fans and supporters."</p><p> </p><p>Yet again the room erupted in excited shouts and laughter as we're finally getting to participate in events with the other members! This day just keeps getting better and better!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Changes Made & A Rocky Handshake Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning E! You ready to start shinning together?"</p><p> </p><p>"Evelyn! You're up really early." I laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! I could hardly sleep knowing today is the first day of our futures coming together again! And I've been working hard to catch up with you guys on any dances I didn't already know." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>I watched her for a moment as she brushed her ginger hair into her usual high ponytail, I can't believe she's here!</p><p> </p><p>"Usually I'm the first one up. I go do some practice on my own, and then join everyone for breakfast. It'll be fun to do it together from now on." I smile back to her.</p><p> </p><p>The two of us quietly move through our morning routines before she follows me down to the rehearsal room to stretch together. When we start going over each routine we smile and laugh together, just like we used to! I can feel my happiness warming my heart when I catch a glimpse of unusual color in the mirror. I freeze just in time to see the kaleidoscope colors quickly fading away, but it's not the only thing I see. For just a moment, I saw another me. Myself, but brighter and somehow even happier.</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie!"</p><p> </p><p>My attention snaps back to Evelyn, who's gently shaking my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I ask, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"You just kind of went into hyper focus for a second, you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I just thought I saw something is all."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles slightly and motions to Kirara.</p><p> </p><p>"Did his glowing distract you again? Because he <em>was</em> reflecting in the mirror." She jokes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, yeah probably!" I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Then again, you we're almost glowing. Maybe you're getting your idol's aura already!" She smiled proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Clarita pokes her head in and motions for us to join them for breakfast. Evelyn excitedly bounces her way to the kitchen where Tsubasa, Suzuko and the others are waiting for us! We grab our food and Evelyn has a pleasant conversation with Chief Papa before we sit down to listen to our managers.</p><p> </p><p>"As you all know, tomorrow will be the by monthly handshake event. For the new trainees information, we do increase the amount of handshake events depending on events we are doing or the state of the world. Don't forget to wear your best clothes." Tsubasa announced.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded in understanding when Evelyn raised her hand, Suzuko motioning for her to ask her question.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an unrelated request." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"And that would be?" She asked, adjusting her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a public audition slash competition for a Sous chief for Papa Chief." She requested plainly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry?" Tsubasa responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa Chief offhandedly mentioned we all eat so much he sometimes wishes he had a Sous chief. I think it would be nice for him to be able to choose someone to work with via a cooking competition. Not only could it create a new system for finding new chiefs as the current ones age, but it could help non-performers get away from planets like my home. And it would give even more of a good image for 00!" She responded, clearly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm.. You know that's not a bad idea. I like it." Tsubasa hummed, smiling at our cook.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll look into the idea, thank you for the suggestion."</p><p> </p><p>I can't help but feel a little bad about not having thought about the idea myself as the rest of our team excitedly praise Evelyn for the idea. I'm happy though, that he might get some help soon. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Alright girls, since we now have a fifth member in the team it's time to reblock! I'm going to have you all run through each dance a few times to decide who looks best as center for each song. Fair?" Erin-Sensei projected.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am!" We responded in unison.</p><p> </p><p>I hope I can get center for at least one of the songs! We move through our warm ups together before finally spreading out for the first song to start! We run through 'Shonichi' twice before we watch our instructor write something on a clipboard she brought in today. It only takes one run through of both 'Oogoe Diamond' and 'Heavy Rotation' before she writes more and we move on. When we ran through 'Koisuru Fortune Cookie' it took a surprising five runs before she made her decision! To our surprise she also had us run what we knew of 'Shojotachi yo' as well, running through it twice before she stopped us.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, for now I've decided who will center the songs we have set. Be aware, I can and will change positions if I see fit. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>We all respond in understanding as we go to grab our water bottles, and take a short rest while she reads of her notes.</p><p> </p><p>"For 'Shonichi' I've decided the best fit is Hoshika. The best fit for 'Oogoe Diamond' being Evelyn."</p><p> </p><p>We're all excitedly looking between each other, silently congratulating the centers as she continues on!</p><p> </p><p>"Palak for 'Koisuru Fortune Cookie', and for 'Heavy Rotation' we have Clarita. Finally, for 'Shojotachi yo' Aofie will be center. Are we all understood?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone excitedly agreed! I'm so glad we all get to center for a song so far, this way we don't have to worry about any hurt feelings for a while! We spend the whole class reblocking each routine, and I smile even wider when I realize Clarita and I are always in the second line just behind center when it's not our song! I feel so amazing getting to be so close to the front all the time! With all the excited energy of today and tomorrow's handshake event I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>We filed off of the ship and down towards the dressing rooms while the successors split off to their own dressing room. I can't believe today is the day!</p><p> </p><p>"Alright girls, get changed and have a snack and water ready to go for when it's your turn. You will be out there a while, talking a lot, so you have to keep yourselves fed and hydrated." Suzuko explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am." We all responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Are those the lines!?" Hoshika squealed, pointing to the screens along the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes they are. Until you fully debut you will only go out to give the successor's a break, but after you will have your own lines. For now, you will only have a few hours of meeting fans."</p><p> </p><p>"Will we even have fans yet? We haven't even done anything." Palak asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we will, haven't you ever seen a promotional and spotted someone you knew you wanted to support?" Evelyn winked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, I guess you're right Ev!" Hoshika giggled back.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll be back to get you at 1 O'Clock."</p><p> </p><p>We all nodded in understanding as she left to continue working. Wow, the successors are going straight through from 8 AM to 1 PM! Five hours of meeting people must be tiring. We spend a little while helping each other get ready and look our best before sitting down to talk and watch some of the handshakes. I end up getting lost in the smiles and excitement of the fans passing through the lines, and lose track of time. Before I know it, Suzuko has come back for us!</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, the successors are doing the last of the handshakes as we speak, since their lines closed off for their break. You will all have two hours to meet fans before they come back for another three hours." She explained, leading us out to our booths.</p><p> </p><p>When we arrived we all took to setting up our snacks and Clarita set up her camera angled towards the front of her booth.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I set it to take a picture with every new face so I can keep track of who I met after! It'll help me connect names and faces if they send me letters later."</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea Rita-Chan!" Hoshika shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of us decide to follow Clarita's lead and set up cameras when the first few people start coming down the path! It's a few teenagers excitedly smiling as they approach us! I watch as two of them go to Clarita, one goes to Evelyn, and two come over to me!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You're Aofie right?" The blue haired girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I am! I'ts so nice to meet you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks! We saw you on the promotional and you just radiate the energy of a true performer!" The boy with red eyes responded.</p><p> </p><p>I shook both of their hands and thanked them repeatedly for supporting me, before getting into some simple conversation! As I waved goodbye to them I typed out some notes on them in my phone just under the table! This is so surreal and amazing!</p><p> </p><p>The hours pass by so fast as we meet fan after fan. Even some WOTA members come to greet us! I can hardly believe so many people liked me enough to come and shake my hand! When we only have a few minutes left I hear Evelyn gasp and quickly turn my attention back to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>It's my parents.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of what to do, I stare at them as they approach my booth with their usual straight faces. What are they planning on doing? Why are they here? I can feel tears pricking at my eyes when they finally step in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie." My mother enunciates.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom..dad."</p><p> </p><p>"We've thought over everything, and have decided our initial reaction was harsh and unfair. We are willing to hear you out about being a part of this, but we need you to try and explain it all to us." My father sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Looking anxiously between my teammates, WOTA finally walks up to escort us back to the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you mind allowing us a minute with our daughter?" My father asks one of the men, who then looks to me.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of the situation, I nod and he leads us to a near by hallway while my team goes back to the dressing room. Maybe they really did change their minds. Maybe for once they'll actually listen to what I have to say, and start trying to support and be there for me. A million hopes and fears run through my mind as the man from WOTA leaves us to talk, my kirara hiding out of habit.</p><p> </p><p>"So-</p><p> </p><p>"I'd feel more comfortable outside where we can breathe the fresh air." My mother cuts in, as always.</p><p> </p><p>I feel myself shrinking as they stare at me, I guess maybe it's foolish to think they could ever really change.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're going to keep interrupting me and not listening there's no point in talking."</p><p> </p><p>I feel my voice waver as I move to walk past them, my heart breaking all over again. Before I can get past them my mother grabs my arm, gripping so hard it hurts. I can feel fear bubbling up inside and I try to yank my arm away but she only grips harder!</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are not going to ruin your life like this! Not if we have anything to say about it!" My mother hisses.</p><p> </p><p>I look over to my father for hep and he simply stares at the ground as he starts making his way to the door! My mom starts trying to drag me to the door, squeezing tighter and tighter on my arm! I struggle as much as I can, trying to get away, but she's dragging me closer and closer to the door! My mind starts racing with my training but no matter how much I want to get away I just can't get myself to do anything to possibly hurt my mom!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>I turn my head and see three men from WOTA running at us, my mother trying to puck me up in response! Thank God she isn't strong, or she might have been able to! The men reach us right as she drops me and arrest both of my parents, the managers and the other members running up behind us! I suddenly realize I'm not only crying but hyperventilating as Evelyn drops down and surrounds me with her body! I cling to her chest, crying out all of my fear and pain into her shirt as everyone gathers around to create a barrier between my parents and I! Before I can comprehend what's happening I get moved to the medical office and my parents disappear with both the managers and WOTA. It takes me until the woman shines a light in my eyes to come back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>"what.." I whisper, my mind finally catching up to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Aofie. My name is Doctor Larah. Do you know where you are?" She asked, in a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I uh.. yeah. Medical office at the handshake event. My parents..my mom." I whimper.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay now, you're safe here. I need you to try and stay calm okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Where did they take my parents?" I can feel my tears spill over once again.</p><p> </p><p>"They took them into custody, and had them escorted to the first flight off world. They've been banned from ever coming back here."</p><p> </p><p>I want to ask more questions, but I choke on the pain in my throat. I watch Evelyn rise from a seat I hadn't noticed and come up to embrace me again, gently rubbing my back as I start sobbing. What do I do now? How could they do this to me? How could they be like this? Do they even love me anymore? Did they ever love me? I fall into my tears and choking sobs, until I'm to exhausted to stay awake anymore.</p><p> </p><p>What happens now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys.. she's still asleep." I hear Palak whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we wake her up?" Hoshika whispers back, concern laced in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"After what happened yesterday, she needs to rest. We should leave her be today," Clarita responded,"We can update Ev when we go to breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>"I kinda wish we had one more bed in the room so we could all be together." Hoshika sighed as they all filed out for the day.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes and kirara appeared in front of my eyes, turning a sad yellowish blue color. I watched it as it gently landed on the back of my hand, nuzzling it lightly. I can feel my tears start to escape, tickling my nose and cheek as they slowly run down my face.</p><p> </p><p>My parents hate me. They actually hate me.</p><p>I'm dead to them.</p><p> </p><p>I spend the morning falling in and out of sleep, trying not to cry every time I wake up, until I finally get up to pee at around 11am. By the time I settle back into my bunk I hear a light knock at the door. Before I can answer, I hear multiple people entering the room, so I sit up to see who came by.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good, I was afraid of having to wake you up myself." Chief papa smiled.</p><p> </p><p>I notice he's holding a covered plate and a cup of fresh orange juice in his hands. It's only when I look back up to his face to thank him, do I see Tsubasa and Suzuko standing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"I made you some waffles and hash browns. When you're finished with your breakfast, I've asked one of the maids to bring the dishes to me so you can rest." He smiled, handing me my meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much, Chief papa. It means a lot." I manage.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, I'm always happy to make you girls some good food."</p><p> </p><p>I watch him leave the room as the managers approach my bed. I expect them to sit down, but they don't.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Suzuko asks, gently.</p><p> </p><p>I shrug my shoulders, not knowing what to say. I'm feeling to many things to describe, and trying to speak will only make me cry. I open up my meal, and start to eat while I try and calm myself back down. The waffles are delicious; it feels like they're exactly what I needed.</p><p> </p><p>"This year, we've taken to hiring a specialized therapist for all the members to go see whenever they feel like they need to. Usually it's an option, but we think with what's happened it would be best for you to go see them." Tsubasa gently explains.</p><p> </p><p>I nod in response, still to upset to speak. We don't have therapists back home, so I'm pretty scared to meet them, but I know this is probably for the best. After I finish my meal, I get myself cleaned up for the day minus doing my hair. They lead me downstairs into the living room, where a person I've not met before is sitting. I guess that's the therapist.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you fell better if we stayed, or if we left you two to talk?" Tsubasa asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay." I respond quietly.</p><p> </p><p>She nods and takes Suzuko out with her, leaving me with the therapist. I can't quite tell their gender, so I think it's best to avoid pronouns out of respect.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Aofie, my name is Sam. I heard about what happened yesterday, but I wanted to hear your perspective on what happened, if that's alright with you."</p><p> </p><p>Their voice is calm and polite, which helps me feel more relaxed. And them asking my permission instead of telling me I have to talk helps me feel more comfortable with them. I quietly try to explain what happened as best as I can, and they're very patient when I lose control of my voice. We end up talking about my childhood and my previous relationship with my parents. We talk about what I'm feeling and what it could all mean.</p><p> </p><p>They tell me that, regardless of what I had assumed, my childhood wasn't normal even for a planet like mine. They validated the years I spent feeling lonely and wondering if they actually cared about me. They helped me feel like the things I've been through and what I felt at the time wasn't wrong or bad, because it <em>was</em> valid. I ask them what I'm supposed to do now. I ask how I'm supposed to go on with life like my parents didn't just disown me, and how to live with how far they were willing to go even though they knew it hurt me.</p><p> </p><p>One of the first answers they gave me was to tell me no matter what answer they might give, it would never feel like a good enough answer. Because parents are supposed to love their kids, but some just don't. They told me it's not fair and that it's okay to recognize that. Sam spent the rest of our visit teaching me about learning to move forward and coping mechanisms I could use. They told me that I need to learn to love and put myself first, so I never have to rely on others for real love and happiness. Honestly a lot of it was kind of hard to wrap my head around, but I tried my best.</p><p> </p><p>By the time our session ends I do feel a lot better, and more prepared to work towards a healthier future. They helped me see that my future doesn't end with my parents and their bad decisions. I came here knowing they wouldn't like it because it's my dream, and it's a dream I can still work for. I don't have to give up.</p><p> </p><p>I thank them as they go to leave, and check the time. Everyone has already eaten lunch and gone to the second practice of the day, so I should try to go and eat something myself. Thankfully, Chief papa is still in the kitchen waiting for me.</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie, are you feeling any better? You look a bit lighter." He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I do, thank you. And thank you for waiting for me, I'm pretty hungry." I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good to hear! I've got a nice helping of lasagna for you, so you won't be hungry for long!" He cheered.</p><p> </p><p>I ate my meal by the same window as always and thought through everything Sam and I had talked about, when I saw one of the maids come in with the plates from my breakfast. I smiled and went to give back the empty plate I have now, gently stopping the housekeeper from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Aofie, and I'me one of the new members. I just wanted to say thank you for always cleaning up after us and keeping our home so nice. And thanks for bringing my dishes today."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at me and signed that she was happy to help, and that she enjoys her job. She told me she's always supported 00 and is happy she can help and be part of the team. My sign language is very weak, I'm a lot better at reading it than signing myself, but I try my best. I try and ask if she reads lips, but she explains she can hear but has no voice. In an attempt to not be invasive I tell her that it makes me happy that she's here to support us before she returns to work.</p><p> </p><p>I thank the chief one more time before finally heading back to my room. I spend the rest of the afternoon watching the outer city and sky construction from the balcony, observing as the new defense system for the planet is finally getting setup after the takeover a couple years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually my team gets back just before dinner and we all have a calm and happy conversation. Dinner goes by at a leisurely pace, allowing us to relax before bed. I have another night of restlessness and nightmares, but I try my best to get enough sleep for tomorrow. After all, if I'm going to pursue my dreams I have to keep my flow.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning girls, I have some news." Tsubasa announced, interrupting breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it about the concerts?" Yuiyui asked.</p><p> </p><p>"That's correct. As most of you know, every year we attend the universal Peace Ceremony. And every other year, it clashes with a concert here at our main stage." Suzuko interjected.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn and I excitedly looked to each other, knowing what they're about to announce! Apparently though, the other members of our team haven't kept up with the understudy program very closely.</p><p> </p><p>"Since this year is the year of both shows, it's the year for understudies. Since many of the successors will be off at the Peace ceremony, we will be needing some of the trainees to understudy for them at the home show." Tsubasa finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this year when it's decided via competition?" Makoto asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes it is, we finally have it all figured out. Since the last few times the fans have requested the chance to choose their favorite trainees, this year we will be holding a competition with voting. The song you will be learning and competing with will also be the first song of the performance for those who make it. At the request of Erin-Sensei, we will be using the song 'Pick Me, Nekkoya' for the first time in a long time. Don't worry though, this isn't the only competition we will be using this song for this year, so if you don't make it you'll have another chance." Tsubasa responded.</p><p> </p><p>I can feel myself vibrating in my seat as excitement takes over, Evelyn smiles at me knowing how much I love this routine while Suzuko explains our temporary schedule change for this competition! Aah, I can't wait to get started! I wonder what it'll be like to compete with <em>all</em> the other trainees!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fight to Reach Understudy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All ten of the current trainees arrive in the stage room bright and early to start stretching before the competition begins. Everyone is noticeably excited! Apparently Ushiyama-Sensei herself is gonna be teaching, Aofie wondering if she'll think any of them are successor level.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Yuka? Do you wanna practice together with the rest of us after class? It would be really fun if we became understudies together." Mizuho asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I do that?" Yuka snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. we just thought-</p><p> </p><p>"Well don't! I'm perfectly capable of practicing on my own." She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>The 78th generation watched Mizuho walk back to the rest of her team with a sad look on her face, leaving Yuka alone again. Evelyn and Aofie make concerned eye contact, wondering if they should say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" Hoshika whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." Evelyn responded, getting up before her team could react.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuka?"</p><p> </p><p>"What!? Oh, sorry. You're the newest member right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm Evelyn." She responded, sitting down beside Yuka.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need something?" Yuka asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't imagine how hard this all is for you."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuka growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I mean, you came here with your best friends. I did too." Evelyn looks back to Aofie and smiles, Aofie smiling and waving back.</p><p> </p><p>"We came here together because we have a shared dream. We wanted to become members and successors together, but it already kinda got messed up." She chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Yuka asked with concerned confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we auditioned together. But when the second audition came my parents found out and trapped me in my own home so I couldn't go. I was furious with my parents! And I was really sad. I had to watch her make it all the way to our dream, while I was still stuck at home. I tried my best to support her, and I did! But some days it felt so unfair, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I felt left behind even though it wasn't her fault. I know that if we become successors at different times I'll be more ready for it now, especially since I did eventually make it. But it still hurt a lot, ya know?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuka's eyes we're covered by her bangs, but Evelyn could tell she was trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I said it must be hard for you. You came here with your two best friends, and they both became successors before you. And then to suddenly be forced together with people you never really got to know? That can't be an easy adjustment."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't.. I know it's not fair of me to act like that to them. But I just.. I feel like they forgot about me! We we're supposed to do this together, supposed to fly high and shine as friends! But they've moved on, and I'm left behind.. left with strangers who we hated when we first got here."</p><p> </p><p>Yuka cried as Evelyn comforted her with a gentle side hug. Thankfully, most of the other members we're distracted with stretching and conversation. When she finally calmed down, Evelyn offered her a tissue from her dance bag, which she happily accepted. She took a minute to calm down before turning back to face Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I should try and get along so I can catch up to them huh?" Yuka smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so." Evelyn giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Yuka stood and and brushed herself off to go see her teammates, but not before turning back to her new friend one more time.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Ev."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we all need a little help sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the two of them returned to their respective groups. Aofie smiled as Evelyn returned, proud of her friend, having payed more attention to what happened than the others. Just a few more minutes passed when Ushiyama showed up and rushed everyone into a quick warm up. Cameras stood all around the room, each focusing on a different trainee, with one more focusing out on a wide shot. After warm up, it was right into learning the routine! Aofie, and by default Evelyn, had the advantage of already knowing most of it!</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, spread out and follow my direction. You're gonna start posed with your arms down and you head turned to the left. The song starts with a repeating quiet tune that rolls in fours, on the sixth roll we start slowly moving our arms around and to our bodies. The right hand lands on the shoulder and the left on the hip. That movement takes another six rolls before the first beat drops and the first lyrics echo. At the drop your arms go behind your back and your head will drop forward." She explains, showing the movements as she goes.</p><p> </p><p>The girls follow along, copying her movements as she shows them, all while the cameras watch closely. While they know this footage will be used later rather than streaming live, it still leaves most of them anxious. Aofie can't help but hope her pre-existing knowledge of the routine will help her be chosen, since she'll have it down faster.</p><p> </p><p>"Moving on. You will slowly lift your heads until the third echo of 'I'm coming' when your arms go out to the side on beat, and hit the second beat up before slowly moving the rest of the way to your head. Cross your hands above your head at the word 'coming' on the fourth echo, and form your hands into fists. You rotate them around at the wrist as you bring them down to your right, when the 6th echo comes in there are two beats. Move your left hand like you're knocking on a door for both beats, the second beat along with the second knock has your right hand go up and over like a cat paw. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agrees and she has them run through the start several times before moving on to the next part, explaining more of the small details along the way so everyone can work to match and do their best.</p><p> </p><p>"The next beat comes in now, for the first four you will fan yourself with some sass and attitude with your left hand, your right crossed under it. Cross your hands in fists over your head for the fifth beat. Still following the same pace your arms go out, down once, and down twice at the shoulders before coming in and around the body with a small hop. Now slowly lean back up, and bring your hands forward to make a diamond shape. Don't forget to cross the left foot forward! From there you make a smaller diamond with your fingers, right hand then left. Got it? The real choreography is about to begin."</p><p> </p><p>The trainees spend the whole day learning the entire routine, even returning to the same class after lunch instead of other training. Everyone worked as hard as they possibly could, even going so far as to practice together in the dorm studio late into the night! Unbeknownst to them, the cameras had their lenses on them the whole time. The next morning, everyone got up just as early as Aofie and Evelyn always do to practice more! When they all went for breakfast, they we're surprised to be pulled away one at a time, to do mini interviews for the competition! Everyone was asked to try and convince the fans to choose them before going back to their breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as everyone had done their interviews Suzuko came into the kitchen holding up her ipad. Immediately, an edited version of yesterday's lessons and after lesson rehearsal started playing! A voice over and explanations we're cut between the footage when without any warning all of the uncut interviews we're shown one after the other before the AKB logo ended the video.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations, your public competition has officially begun."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Today you will be separated into groups of two! Each team will be given an hour and a half of one on one time cleaning the routine with me, the rest of the time will be spent practicing on your own. This is the time you should be using to perfect your craft, learn the moves and lyrics down to every detail. First thing tomorrow each group will perform for the cameras and the instructors! The members who have the best technique will continue on. Understood?" Ushuyama-Sensei announed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Everyone shouted back energetically.</p><p> </p><p>I turn to Evelyn to form a group when Clarita cuts in.</p><p> </p><p>"Ev! Will you be my teammate? I think the way we dance would compliment each other super well." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! This is so exciting!" Evelyn responded happily.</p><p> </p><p>I feel my heart sink for a moment but try not to get myself down. I turn to Hoshika and Palak who have already teamed up and realize I'll have to go outside of my group. Okay, that's alright. The only other person who hasn't gotten a partner is Yuka, so I guess that makes us a team. I walk over to her and try to be as friendly as I can.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I guess we're a team. Do you wanna start with going over the lyrics of the routine?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably the lyrics, I haven't heard this song before so I'm still figuring it out." She laughs nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good to me! I wanna be sure I can hit every pitch change! I learned this song a long time ago, but that's because it's tied to my favorite member."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, cool! Who's your favorite?"</p><p> </p><p>"Matsui Jurina." I blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome! She's the one above the door to our dorm right? She seems pretty cool." She responds, pulling out her music sheet from her bag.</p><p> </p><p>"She is! Though I haven't been able to find out why her picture is up there. Who's your favorite?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good question, I'm not sure either. Maybe Tsubasa-San knows. My favorite was always Mariko-Sama! I wanted to succeed her, but I'm really happy for the current Mariko."</p><p> </p><p>We talk for another few minutes before we finally get into practicing. I work hard on my pitch while Yuka takes to memorizing the words. Since it's in the third most widely used language she has some difficulties with pronouncing some of the words, so I do my best to help her out as we go. When Evelyn and Clarita have their turn with Ushiyama, I can't help but watch them when they do run throughs. They already look like they're starting to shine together, I wonder if I could look like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Aofie and Yuka, it's your turn!" Ushiyama-Sensei called.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p><p> </p><p>We worked our hardest to nail every move and take every correction given! I felt so proud of how few corrections he had to give me! Our hour and a half flew by extremely fast, allowing us to finish just in time for lunch! Everyone spends lunch talking with their partners and deciding what to do when we get back to work. Yuka and I decide on working through singing while dancing. Hopefully we can match up the timing!</p><p> </p><p>After the day is over we all go back to rehearsing together before bed. Makoto and Mizuho ask me for some help in understanding the dance, so I happily help them out while everyone else goes over what they've struggled with thus far. Everyone practiced so hard we all passed right out when we finally went to bed!</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Feeling ready?" Yuka asked, energetically.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I really love this song, so even if I don't get past this round, I'll be happy to perform it."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Group one, let's go!" Ushiyama-Sensei called out.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone lined up by team at the side of the stage while the first team went to perform for the teachers and cameras! Group one is Evelyn and Clarita, while Yuka and I are group two. Hoshika and Palak are right after us for team three, though I didn't quite catch which of the others are four and five.</p><p> </p><p>I watch with my fingers crossed as they perform, hoping that everyone watching can see how hard they practiced! When the song ended and they did their final poses, the teachers compared notes and seemed to come to an agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Group two!"</p><p> </p><p>Yuka and I looked to one another a little confused, stepping forward anyways. We had thought we would be given our corrections and things when performing, but I guess not. I shake off my nerves and pose for the beginning, when I hear the music quietly start up. I know they said this was about our technique, but I do my best to put on at least a little bit of a performance with my expressions regardless. When we finally made it through the routine, the instructors repeated comparing notes before moving to the next team.</p><p> </p><p>We quietly watch the others perform, trying not to visibly react when we see anyone making a mistake. Poor Hoshika forgot where she was part way through and froze for a minute before getting back into it. Makoto fell at one point and Akira missed some of the smaller motions. I feel lucky that I didn't lose what I was doing when it was my turn.</p><p> </p><p>About ten minutes after everyone had finished we lined up in front of the teachers and Ushiyama stood up to speak, one of the cameras turning to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Makoto, Hoshika, Akira, Yuka, and Hazuki please step forward."</p><p> </p><p>As they move forward, I sighe in relief. While I'm sad for them, I at least know now that I don't have to worry about making it this time around. I can see from my peripheral that Palak, Clarita, Evelyn, and Mizuho all seem relieved as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Hoshika and Makoto, the two of you made the biggest mistakes today but I commend you both for going on to finish the routine anyways. Akira and Yuka, both of you skipped right over a few of the moves and ended up having to slow other moves down to compensate, very sloppy. Hazuki, you did the dance wonderfully, but you sang so quietly we could hardly tell you we're singing at all. How are we supposed to tell if you actually learned the lyrics?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone flinched at the harsh tone she projected through the room. I wonder if the successors get yelled at like that too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hoshika, Hazuki, Akira and Yuka. I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated. The judges agree, Yuka and Akira we have seen you do better before, so you should have shown us improvement this time, you have to work harder.. And Hoshika, we all liked your effort and resolve, but Makoto had more spirit. Hazuki, if you can't learn to sing with confidence you'll never become a successor. Please head back to the dorm to practice on your own today."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was in disbelief at how many were eliminated at once. I watched them comfort each other as they went to leave after thanking the judges for their consideration. I heard the judges tell Makoto she needs to work harder for this next round, but was to distracted by what just happened to really catch everything they said.</p><p> </p><p>"Obviosuly those of you who lost a partner must now form a new team. Makoto, please go join Aofie. Mizuho, you and Palak will now be a team as well. Tomorrow we will make our final decisions, so this performance will be about your ability to actually perform. So smiles and expressions matter! Let's get started."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Who has what it takes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today is the day we decide who will make it as an understudy, so I hope you all brought your A game. Today, you will all perform together, one single time. The one's who make it, will start rehearsing with the successors <em>today</em>." Ushiyama-Sensei explained.</p><p> </p><p>I feel my energy spike and my determination solidify! I only have one chance to do this for this year, so I have to give it my all! I can feel the anxiety building in the room at the sudden announcement to dance with the successors today, but I try and focus on the here and now!</p><p> </p><p>We are positioned based on team number and take out starting poses. I hear the music roll in and carefully time my movements. As soon as our arms go up and we look tot he camera's I put on the biggest smile I can! My kirara reveals itself and starts dancing around as we start into the singing potion! I'm too focused to see if it's shinning or not, but I really hope so! It dances between Evelyn and me since he's familiar with us as we move through with smiles, winks, and confident expressions!</p><p> </p><p>When we finished our performance and our judges finished their discussion Ushiyama once again stood up to address us.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarita, Evelyn, Makoto and Mizuho please step forward."</p><p> </p><p>As they stepped forward I felt my gut start to sink, if Evelyn and Clarita are stepping forward, what does that mean for me?</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations, you've all made it through to understudy! And the other teachers and I have fully agreed on who each of you will understudy. Oh! And Evelyn, you impressed the voters with your kirara."</p><p> </p><p>What? <em>Her</em> <em>kirara?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Um, I don't have-</p><p> </p><p>"Clarita, you will be understudying Acchan. Evelyn, will be under Mariko. Mizuho you will be the understudy for Yuko, and Makoto will be understudying Sae."</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn looks back to me, with a concerned and apologetic look in her eyes. Does she think people only voted for her because of my kirara?</p><p> </p><p>"Dismissed, please make your way to your rehearsals!"</p><p> </p><p>I b-lined it for Evelyn and gently rubber her back.</p><p> </p><p>"You know kirara can't be the only reason people voted for you, right?" I smile, trying to ignore the jealousy in my gut.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but some of them might have! And I feel so bad that people thought it was mine when he's always been with you! I feel like I stole some of your votes." She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you worrying about other people's possible misunderstandings. Go, be amazing and shine on that stage!"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled thankfully at ma and hugged me tight. I waved happily as she went off to practice and tried to keep a smile as I went to go back to our normal practice. I'm happy for her, for all of them! But that doesn't make it hurt any less.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the trainees, the camera's continued to live stream until all of them left the auditorium. While Erin took the time to explain to the other teachers who's kirara was really shinning, the camera's each followed closely to see how both the winners and losers reacted. Many of the fans now disappointing after voting for the wrong member.</p><p> </p><p>While the trainees who didn't get through solidified their determination to better themselves and work harder, the fans started a forum to discuss not only the winner, but also the mishap with Aofie's kirara. The discussion expanding so quickly, an entirely separate page was formed to theorize over how she got it.</p><p> </p><p>The understudies spent the rest of the day working with the successors, the new members amazed at how different their lessons were! They spent the day working harder than ever to try and be as good as the voters hoped they would be. The trainees who returned to normal lessons pushing themselves to be good enough to make it into understudy next time.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks have passed and the understudy show is finally on stage! The other trainees watch in awe of how amazing their fellow teammates are doing with the successors, glowing along side them! The trainees behind the curtain we're genuinely surprised the only kirara born today was from Clarita, though it's energetic light popping into existence was still amazing to see!</p><p> </p><p>"You guys did amazing!" Aofie squealed, as the understudies came off stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Eef!" Evelyn beamed.</p><p> </p><p>The trainees spent hours excitedly talking about the performance. Knowing this would be the last time they would be dancing alongside the successors for a while, the understudies spent time thanking them for being so welcoming. By the time everyone was heading off to bed, Aofie turned to go back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to bed?" Evelyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet, I have some extra energy to get out first." She smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Confused but exhausted, Evelyn simply nodded and joined the other's for bed. Aofie returned to the practice room downstairs, as she had every night since the understudies we're chosen, to rehearse. Her mind flooded with needing to work harder and improve faster. She had a deep need to be better, to be more, to be good enough the next time around. And just as she had for the past couple of weeks, she danced until early morning, only going to rest a few hours before getting up for another day of training.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally did sleep, her mind was filled with strange dreams of light. She found herself wondering through caves filled with kiraras like she'd never seen before, groups of them occasionally gathering to reflect the faces of original members from AKB and it's sister groups. She came to a halt at the edge of a grand underwater pond where more of the kirara buzzed with excitement to form a new reflection. To her surprise she saw Clarita's face before it began morphing into someone else, but her alarm woke her before she could see the result.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Evelyn once again joined her for early morning practice. Much to Evelyn's surprise, Aofie's dancing had already noticeably improved since she'd been gone. She marveled at her friend's progress, and hard work. She made sure to compliment her progress, but something didn't seem quite right with Aofie. While she was receptive of the compliment, her physical reaction seemed dissatisfied. She would have asked her why, but they we're interrupted by Hoshika telling them to come join the others for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>The understudies spent the morning catching up with one another, a million questions flying back and forth between those who did and didn't get to understudy. The explanation of experiencing their first on stage performance, holding everyone's attention through the ride to their rehearsal room for the day.</p><p> </p><p>As they went to stretch before lessons Aofie momentarily froze at the sight of Clarita's reflection. For a moment, just a moment, her reflection was one of the original members. Could her dream have reflected reality? Was it a new part of these experiences she's been having, that Tsubasa has taking such an interest in? </p><p> </p><p>"Alright girls, time to get started! It's time to quickly teach the others 'Teacher Teacher' and 'High Tension' so we can have our centers and work with proper blocking. I everyone warmed up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Ma'am!" The trainees agreed.</p><p> </p><p>The team worked hard to dance well together and make sure everyone was caught up. Once the routines we're fairly solid in everyone's mind, they ran through to decide centers and much to Clarita and Aofie's excitement, they we're chosen! Clarita was given center for 'Teacher Teacher', while Aofie was given center for 'High Tension' and they couldn't be happier about it! Clarita was so energetic she even shone during the rehearsals, her new kirara coming out to dance!</p><p> </p><p>The team happily train until lunch when Aofie remembers the reflection she saw. Without a word, she slips away as the others head to lunch to find Tsubasa, thankfully catching her by the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsubasa-san?" She hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hello Aofie. What do you need?"</p><p> </p><p>"You told me to tell you when I experienced more strange happenings. Well, I've had more."</p><p> </p><p>The manager turned to face her directly, dropping her notepad to her side to focus on what the trainee would say.</p><p> </p><p>"Last night I had a dream of a really strange place. It was fully of kiraras different than most all through a large cave. They kept reflecting original member's faces. Right before I woke up some of them started reflecting Clarita's face, but I didn't see who they we're morphing into next."</p><p> </p><p>Tsubasa's now intense and knowing focus made Aofie anxious, but she knew this was information she needed to know. Pushing through her discomfort, she continued her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Then this morning when we went into our lesson room fir a split second I saw Clarita's reflection show someone else. It was an original member. Am I crazy, or am I starting to see her future?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not crazy, Aofie. But I do need to know who you saw in her reflection. What you saw.. it was the kiraras of succession that live in the sacred caverns. They reflect the nature of a person's soul, and thus show us when one of the trainees is ready to succeed as well as who. The fact that you're seeing them is significant, and could mean you are in fact a seer. If that's the case, you will have a lot more responsibility laid upon your shoulders. Do you think you can handle that?"</p><p> </p><p>The sternly serious tone and expression Tsubasa held only served to make Aofie more anxious, but she took a few moments to calm herself and think over the new information. After a few moments her usual determination returned full force, and she gave the manager a confident nod. Relief rolled over Tsubasa's face, before she straightened back up.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, if any of this gets to be too much, don't hesitate to ask for more help or support. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Aofie nodded in agreement, knowing full well her personal struggles with asking for help or showing any kind of weakness.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, who exactly did you see in her reflection?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. HerDesherStar; Our First Gorilla Concert!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ee-Chan! It's time to go meet in the theater for the meeting!"</p><p> </p><p>I nearly jump out of my skin at the sudden shout into the room before turning to see Hoshika waving me over. I swear one of these days she's gonna give me a heart attack!</p><p> </p><p>"Coming!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still so excited for you and Ev! After we finished learning 'Kiminokotoga Suki Dakara' both of you officially have center twice!" She beamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah me too, honestly it feels good for our hard work to be recognized. Though my mind is more on today's meeting. What do you think is so urgent we need an immediate meeting?"</p><p> </p><p>As we enter the train, Hoshika pulls me down to sit beside her so we could continue our conversation. She's a very physically affectionate person weather it be through hugs, high fives, or just dragging us around energetically. It's kind of cute, in a kid sort of way.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we're finally getting our own show! Ugh, I can't wait to shine on stage!" She squeals.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahah, maybe." I smile back.</p><p> </p><p>"I sure hope so, then we'd get to dance all together." Clarita responded contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Aofie, what dances we're you practicing this morning? I know you've got a few you love practicing we haven't learned yet." Evelyn chuckled, probably knowing full well which dance I focused on.</p><p> </p><p>"Awh, come on Ev, you already know my favorites!" I whined, already feeling embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooooooh! Do I detect a hint of a bluuush!?" She taunted back.</p><p> </p><p>"Eeeeeev noooooo." I dramatically laugh whined.</p><p> </p><p>"But I just love your adorable blushy face when you get embarrassed! Come on don't be shy, just because you know all of the solos doesn't mean you should always practice them alone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up already!" I shout while lightly tapping her face with my dance bag.</p><p> </p><p>"That's amazing! I bet you're perfect at the sexy ones!" Hoshika winks over dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw come on!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jokes aside, it's really cool you know those routines! AKB0048 has very few solo songs, but they can be hard to find let alone learn." Palak smiled.</p><p> </p><p>I nod in response, still pushing my bag into the side of Evelyn's face. Thankfully, the train finally arrived and I could escape the conversation. I could hear the other's laughing as they ran after me on our way to the stage room. We ran almost like playing tag the whole way there, and unsurprisingly I made it first! We continued to laugh some while sitting down and waiting for our managers to start the meeting, which didn't take long.</p><p> </p><p>"As you all know, the next off world concert has been scheduled. But what you might not know is it's scheduled for HerDesherStar, which has a very strict entertainment ban. This will be a very dangerous Gorilla concert, but one the fans demand happen. Thankfully due to a previous show on Tundrastar, we have a strategy for these concerts." Suzuko began.</p><p> </p><p>"Not only will we be utilizing the understudy program due to the dangerous nature of this mission, but the trainees will be putting on multiple and simultaneous concerts. This will distract from the main show and spread out enemy forces making them easier to handle." Tsubasa continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, because of how few trainees there are, all of you will be understudies. And much like understudies of the past, a few of you will understudy multiple people. Understood?" Suzuko finished.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn nudged me and excitedly whispered about getting the chance to understudy, or at least perform together as everyone showed their understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Mizuho will stay with Yuko and Makoto with Sae. Yuka will understudy for Mayuyu, Akira for Sashi and Hazuki for Yukirin. Palak will be with Tomochin and Hoshika will understudy Kojiharu, which brings us to our understudies for multiple positions. Clarita will unerstudy both Acchan and Takamina while Evelyn understudies with Mariko and Nana. Which leaves Aofie to undertsudy Juri and YuiYui." Suzuko announced.</p><p> </p><p>Is this for real? Do I really get to understudy not only for one of the newer successors but also the Center Nova herself!? Holy crap! I can hear all the other trainees erupt in excited whispers while my mind races with excitement, a smile spreading across my face! Not only will I study directly under Center Nova but no matter what I'll finally be able to perform for the very first time! I have to be the very best I can be, I have to show them I can shine like a Center Nova too! And if I can do that, if I can claim the center, I can shine for everyone and make a difference just like Jurina did!</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Alright, settle down. The concert is in one week, so instead of learning the routines you would otherwise have learned, you'll have to learn a set list for songs you haven't learned yet to follow the successors. It won't be easy, but I know you all can do it so long as you work hard. Obviously, you will all be rehearsing with the successors in the large rehearsal room so be ready for a challenge. Dismissed." Tsubasa's voice projected through the large room, finalizing the importance of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>I can't wait to face this new challenge!</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I.. I wonder..Where I am......right now..</em>
</p><p><br/>"New lyrics. Sensei Sensei has begun writing a new song." The eldest shrine maiden whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"We must notify Tsubasa and Suzuko immediately." Another responded.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie? You okay?" Evelyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just thought I heard something."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you hear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, was probably just my imagination."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, well we gotta get to rehearsal. Come on." Evelyn smiled.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie! Prep before spreading your arms, you can't afford to miss steps on stage!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"No Hoshika! You're completely off beat! For God's sake listen to your music!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Palak, watch your spacing! Stay in your area or you're gonna run into the others!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>I knew these lessons would be on a different level, but this is something beyond what I expected! The teacher is so much harsher and less forgiving, the dances are a lot more advanced and the rehearsals are much more rigorous! Stop and go run throughs are happening left and right and even the floor is drenched in our sweat!</p><p> </p><p>I absolutely love every moment of this! This is the kind of training that will challenge us and I can't help but smile the entire time! I get so excited even my kirara starts dancing and glowing and this is only our lessons! I can't wait to finally perform!</p><p> </p><p>When 'Flying Get' finally came to an end Ushiyama-sensei loudly clapped her hands and dismissed us for lunch. Wow I only now realized how extremely hungry I am! I can't wait to see what amazing food Chief Papa made for us today!</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to the dorm for lunch was full of tired but excited chatter but I spent my time going over the new routines in my head so I could try and get a better grasp on them! By the time we made it to the kitchen everyone was ravenously hungry, but to our surprise the tables we're already set up with multiple dishes to each seat! What's going on?</p><p> </p><p>"Hello girls! I'm sure you're all wondering what this set up is about so I'll go ahead and get to the point! Tsubasa started up the competition for selecting me a sous chief! So as today's event, each of the participants cooked a meal they thought you would all enjoy and that would give you good energy! This is phase three for them but the first time they've cooked since learning the basics, so don't be too harsh on them." He excitedly explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Chief Papa! That's amazing!" I laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else followed suit in congratulating him before he continued his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you all so much! As you can see I have each set of meals set up at every other seat with a camera facing them so we can see your reactions! I you all wouldn't mind, I'd love for you to tell the cameras what you did or didn't like about each meal and which was your favorite! After all, the meals are for you so your opinions matter here!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed heartily and went to take our seats for the wonderful meal! I looked around at each mini portion and gleefully took in all the delicious smells. I grab the plate with a well seasoned set of chicken wings first as it looked the tastiest and melted at the juicy delicious flavor! Dish after dish was absolutely delicious in a variety of different ways! Out of all twelve dishes the only one I didn't like was the Vegan pizza, and that was just because it was a little burnt.</p><p> </p><p>After I finished each little meal, thankfully leaving me satisfyingly full, I stacked my dishes and took them to Chief before going back to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to say all of them we're pretty delicious! The vegan pizza was a little burnt but aside from that it was good! My favorite though would have to be the pulled pork sandwich. The sauce was just so tasty!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked over to check the time and realized we needed to leave soon so I shouted the remaining time to the others and they all thanked me before finishing up their talks with the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Chief Papa, do we get to meet the applicants?" I ask as I approach his counter.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Tsubasa thought it would be a nice surprise to wait until the final decision was made." He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded in understanding and started heading off towards the train as the others started getting up. As we headed back out I watched Clarita's reflection as usual and notice it's normal at the moment. Tsubasa says that she won't be fully ready to succeed until her reflection is always different and my dreams fully transition from her to the successor. I'm really excited for her! But at the same time I can't help but worry, what does it mean for the rest of us? Are we not as good as her if she can fully succeed this quickly? Maybe what Suzuko mentioned will end up happening, maybe like a lot of girls she'll develop a lot but move away and towards a different member's soul over a longer time. i wonder if hoping that makes me a bad person.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"You okay over there Shika-Chan? You've been vibrating the entire trip." Palak laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just so exited! Today is finally the day we get to perform for the very first time! Frankyl I don't understand how you're <em>not</em> vibrating with anticipation!" She squealed back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Alright everyone, we're in orbit and waiting on the landing sight from WOTA. Be on your guard, this area of space is crawling with DES so if they find us an attack will be inevitable."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Suzuko's voice rang clear over the intercom as we all unstrapped from our seats. This might be our first show but it'll also be our first battle. I was so excited and anxious I didn't sleep at all!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey E, you wanna get some food? It'll probably be a good while before we can get out there for the show." Evenlyn smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Same, I'm starving." Clarita groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahah, well sorry to say Chief Papa isn't on board to make us fresh food but he sent something delicious for us to heat up!" I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, I wonder how his competition is going. Isn't that why Tsubasa-san stayed home? To help finish off that competition?" Evelyn questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I think so. I can't wait to meet whoever the new sous chief will be!" Hoshika beamed.</p><p> </p><p>We continued to talk and laugh through our meal, all the way through finally landing on Herdesherstar. I was amazed to see how red the ground outside really was compared to the sparkling blue of the waters. This planet is mostly extremely deep ocean along with a lot of volcanoes, both active and inactive. Somehow the red land catches my attention the most anyways.</p><p> </p><p>We all carefully applied the accessories we had put our gravity regulators in so our bodies wouldn't have any issues on a planet this massive and dense. Since the average temperature is 25 degrees Celsius we all chose small accessories that wouldn't heat us up instead of things like jackets. I personally chose some very nice stun gloves that I can activate and deactivate if I get attacked!</p><p> </p><p>I stare out at the red volcanoes we're sat between when I suddenly notice a large shadow overtake the ship, an uneasy feeling building in my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys-</p><p> </p><p>The ship suddenly starts shaking violently as my ears are filled with the sounds of explosives, followed by the alarm ringing to life! As more explosions rattled the ship everyone fell against the walls or to the ground! I start crawling over to the others and pulled them all under the nearest set of seats and block them from any debris falling!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"All members to battle stations, unmanned DES drones have started an attack! All capable members take to the Guardian Angels, trainees grab your weapons and stand by! WOTA is on the way, be prepared for sudden take off to a new location!"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Immediately I take Evelyn's hand who then takes Hoshikas, everyone linking together to run through to the ship to the armory! Thank God the ship is in top condition or else a lot more dangerous debris would be falling on and around us! When we finally make it to the armory everyone gears up and straps in near the escape pods.</p><p> </p><p>The ship eventually stops shaking and the explosions ripple around farther away outside, but we can't see or hear anything else. I can feel my anxiety overflowing as kirara quickly fades out to die away. We spend what feels like forever sitting and listening carefully for anything and everything. We finally hear the battle dying down when the ship suddenly jolts into flight, rushing us through the air for several minutes before finally landing <em>inside</em> an inactive volcano.</p><p> </p><p>When the landing was over and the alarms shut off Suzuko came back over the intercom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"All available members to the rehearsal and observation room, immediately."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looks to one another in anxious anticipation before heading off to the main rehearsal room. When we arrive I immediately notice Takamina, Sae and Juri are all missing. As everyone turns to Suzuko, she looks up to address us.</p><p> </p><p>"First thing's first, everyone made it back alive. However, Juri was gravely inured in the fight and is no longer capable of participating in tonight's concert; which means her understudy will need to take her place. Aofie, are you ready for this?"</p><p> </p><p>"I.. uh yes! Yes ma'am." I stutter.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, you'll need to rehearse with the successors after this. Juri's arm and leg we're both broken, so she will be out of commission for a while, but her condition is thankfully not life threatening. Aofie, please dance your very best for her and for the fans."</p><p> </p><p>I nod once again when she sighs heavily, the stress and weight of the situation visibly sitting on her shoulders. I have to do everything I can to help make this concert perfect! Before any of our team can freak out about me getting to perform with the successors for the first time, at an off world concert not less, the gathering is dismissed for practice. A whirlwind of blocking and run throughs fly by almost faster than I can process that this is really happening! When we break to take quick showers and reapply make up to look our best, the other trainees leave to get into position for their own shows. I feel a small pang of sadness at not getting to perform together with them, but at the same time I'm impossibly ecstatic about dancing with the successors!</p><p>I can feel my nervous excitement roll in my stomach as I put the uniform on, when ten minutes to opening is announced. All of the successors give me energetic words of encouragement, especially Sae when we finally make our way to the Flying Get's stage. Acchan gives me a heads up for how to brace myself when the stage opens up while we're already on it, and the ship detaches to take us to the concert venue! Sae and YuiYui take to showing me where my LAS detaching stage comes out just in case as we continue towards the shoreline for the show. I feel the ship slowing down when I can hear the classic AKB intro blare out from the outside speakers! This is it!</p><p> </p><p>We take position as our mic stands rise up from the ground and the mouth of the stage opens up! The few seconds before the lights explode to life around us my eyes take in a sea of people with smiles and glow sticks covering the enormous dip between another set of volcanoes where mining had obviously been taking place! I suddenly feel overwhelmed with amazing feelings of joy and energizing light causing my kirara to shine to life with the others! The music for the song 'Flying Get' blares to life, causing me to instinctively jump into the dance in sync with the other members! The music is so much louder on stage than I ever imagined it would be! </p><p> </p><p>"GIRAGIRA youshanai taiyou ga<br/>tsuyobi de teritsukeru on the beach<br/>unubore ondo wa kyuujoushou<br/>ochitsukanai no wa manatsu no saga da ne"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupts in cheers and screams of love and support as soon as we begin! I always knew people loved 00 but I could never have imagined how amazing and energizing their excitement and love feels from on the stage! It feels as if my very soul is being lifted into the clouds as I sing and dance my heart out! When we finish the song and our mic stands sink back into the floor I can feel my uniform momentarily shake as the colors shift and we start into 'UZA'!</p><p> </p><p>"kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii<br/>aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii<br/>omou ga mama ni aiseba ii<br/>un ga yokereba aishiaeru kamo..."</p><p> </p><p>Now that my eyes have adjusted to the bright lights I can see the bright and shinning faces of all the people who came to see us! There are so many more men women and young children here than was even at my first concert! Seeing the light in everyone's eyes fills my heart with peace and love which is only amplified by the energy of the other dancers!</p><p> </p><p>I dance and sing out while my kirara's glow begins to increase with the others! I can feel my love for what we do and for our fans growing within me as their feelings start to flow through my heart! Kirara suddenly flies around to encircle me and for the very first time dissolves into my chest before shinning back to life even brighter from behind me! Though it's flight through me lasted only a moment it felt like a lifetimes of nameless emotions ran through my veins! For just a moment, I felt Jurina's heart and soul resonate within me! I nearly cried at the intense feeling!</p><p> </p><p>As the song comes to an end my eyes catch on soldiers and MECH suits racing to the venue, and for a moment my heart drops in fear for our fans! I feel relieved at the sight of the other members piloting the LAS Guardian Angels, but I can't let them fight alone! I have to do something too, I will protect our fans! I will protect my 00 sisters! I'll protect everyone, their dreams and love for entertainment! The music for 'No Way Man' started to play and Takamina told us to take evasive maneuvers leading us to take off on our flying stages!</p><p> </p><p>"NO NO NO NO NO WAY MAN<br/>NO NO NO NO NO WAY MAN!"</p><p> </p><p>Take off was unsteady to say the least, but the more I fly the better my balance gets! My kirara shines bright like a fire as I continue to perform while defending the fans! Whenever I get the chance I activate my stun gloves and take down as many soldiers surrounding the fans as possible before flying back up so everyone can still see me performing with the others!</p><p> </p><p>Of all the routines for this show this one is the hardest, but I power through with my breathing techniques and desire to give our fans a show they'll never forget! As we dance I can see my own skin glowing, small retractions of lights flickering here and there as I continue to give this show my all! If I didn't know better I'd think my aura was starting to look like Jurina's! With an ever increasing smile I hold onto that thought, and decide to indulge in my fantastical thoughts of having her aura through the rest of the show!</p><p> </p><p>By the time the song comes to an end YuYui and Acchan have disarmed half the manned forces without even fighting, only for more re-enforcements to show up! Yukirin speaks through our ear pieces from the control room to tell us we can only safely do one more song as we all nod in understanding, ready to finish this show with a bang! 'Pioneer' finally comes on and we continue to fight and shine together through our final song!</p><p> </p><p>"Tokai no katasumi<br/>shinkirou mitai ni<br/>totsuzen ano hi umareta<br/>yume no FIELD"</p><p> </p><p>While flying up high to dodge gunfire I catch a glimpse of the other trainees dancing their hearts out as well, scattered across the near by towns. I can feel my heart swell knowing that while we're technically apart, we're still united in song and dance! I never knew my heart could soar this high!</p><p> </p><p>I spot three young children get caught in a net and immediately fly down to cut them free! While untangling them two soldiers show up but I activate my gloves just in time to knock them out! Quickly deactivating my gloves I offer the kids my hands and fly them to a safer spot in the temporary venue!</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright now, as long as AKB0048 is here with you, we'll always keep you safe while we give you our song!" I smile to them as they dismount my flying stage.</p><p> </p><p>The song starts coming to an end so I lift my hands to sign love to the kids before flying off to take my bow between the others! Just as the song ends we yell out or goodbyes and the ship quickly flies us back to our hiding spot just as an enormous hoard of tanks had shown up to the venue!</p><p> </p><p>We did it, we really did it!</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes of energized rambling and excitement with the successors later the other trainees finally get back to the ship and we take off to go back home again. No matter how long it takes for me to become a successor, and no matter how many shows I do, I will never forget tonight!</p><p>Tonight, the way I look at the world changed, forever.</p><p>Tonight, I changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Another New Day! One Surprise After Another!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aofie's POV</p><p> </p><p>"You did amazing, Ee-Chan!" Yuko cheered, nearly tackling me with a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Th-Thank you! That was so amazing it's unreal!" I laugh in response, kirara still shinning bright!</p><p> </p><p>"Your glow was really unique too." Acchan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"She's right, I've never seen anything like it." Yuiyui chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, really? You think so?" I asked, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah! And you performed just like a successor! You're gonna be an amazing rival, I just know it!" Yuko grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. Rival?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't mind her, she just gets excited." Acchan nervously responds, as Yuko starts ranting to herself about Center Nova. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Everyone prepare for landing, we've made it back home."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After everyone gives me variations of shoulder pats and arm punches of affection, we strap in for landing and continue to excitedly chatter about the concert! When we finally make our way back home, everyone comes back together into one big group! Since the successors travel separately, I ended up riding with them so I didn't get to see my team until we all made it back!</p><p> </p><p>Immediately I get absolutely bombarded with questions from the rest of my generation from what performing the main show was like, to dancing in a guerrilla concert, to dancing with the successors. I answers as best I could before finally flipping it on them to ask what their shows we're like!</p><p> </p><p>"It was amazing! We danced and sang from the trees and rooftops, only to escape the nets and gunfire with help from the locals! Everyone did so great and we ended up doing several concerts in varying groups all over the town back to back! Not to mention Clarita's kirara came to life and shone the whole time!" Evelyn explained excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just so happy, he came out to shine!" Clarita smiled energetically.</p><p> </p><p>We talked all through getting ready for bed and even after laying down for a while! We we're just so excited we couldn't get to sleep!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey, how is the sous chief competition going?" Hoshika asked out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>"They are in the final stages now. I've been keeping up online, turns out it inspired the photographer to do a small competition for an apprentice too! She's probably gonna wait until this one is over though." Palak responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this year is just chock full of competitions huh?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess so. It's kind of fun though!" Hoshika winked.</p><p> </p><p>It took another hour or so, but we finally managed to calm down enough to get some sleep for the night, ready for tomorrow's day of training!</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>I got up early as usual, feeling extra rested from not staying up to practice like I had been. I feel so pumped to keep practicing! As usual I take a moment to address Jurina's picture above the door before going to practice when Tsubasa startles me from the living room doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"Admiring your senior, I see."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsubasa!" I accidentally shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, it's okay. I've been meaning to ask though, why is her picture right there? All of the Center Nova's are over on the other end of the hall so I don't really get it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as I said she was your senior, and not just as a member. She was 00's first Seer, and until you the only Seer in our history."</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly does that mean? What does it mean to be a seer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about that for now, when you're ready and fully equipped I'll tell you everything there is to know. For now, just know it's something very rare and very special."</p><p> </p><p>I watched her smile nostalgically at Jurina's photo and I felt a swell of emotions roll in my chest. Maybe I'm even closer to my dream than I thought I was! Maybe there really is a chance that I can succeed her!</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, get all your dancing in now. Today we're going on a field trip, so you trainees won't be having your normal lessons." </p><p> </p><p>I turned to see her walking away with a small wave, only able to get out a small 'okay' before she was gone. I wonder where we're going. I turn back to the picture and feel the swell of emotions return as determination takes over my mind, and a smile my face. Time to practice!</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast everyone confusedly dressed in their normal clothes before following the managers out towards down town. Eventually we make it to a building with a big neon sign reading 'Akibastar School of the Arts' where Suzuko lead us inside. We passed by dozens of large rooms buzzing with activity! Some of them had dance lessons, some of them we're full of instruments! We heard people singing, people making music on computers, and even people rehearsing plays! I was so excited to see more and more forms of art happening in every room we passed, but was slightly confused at the attendants.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Tsubasa?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are there only boys here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this is a men only school. There are schools for women or both men and women all over the place but for a long time men faced a lot of stigma about it. In response, this school was made. The men and boys who have schooled here often form their own groups of performers not only here but on other planets. The other artists have had a good bit of work across planets as well, but they have a special program just for us, which is one of the two reasons we're here." She answered, leading us into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the program? And what's the other reason?" Hoshika asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, AKB has always had a handful of songs with male backup dancers, but not enough to warrant us actually hiring any full time. So we created a contract with this school, anyone going here willing to learn the self defense tactics we need for our shows can be considered when we need boys. The other reason we're here, is to fulfill chapter 17 of the handbook."</p><p> </p><p>"Chapter 17.. you mean we're finally gonna get to pick and learn an instrument? Why here instead of another school meant to teach girls?" Palak asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Correct, it is imperative each member can play an instrument as we have plenty of songs that require you to play them live. And since we already have the one contract, we simply chose to hit two birds with one stone. Why go to a whole other location when we can do it all together?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good point. But, does that mean we're gonna need backup dancers soon?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes we will." </p><p> </p><p>My team and I confusedly looked between one another before we finally made it to a large room filled with instruments and a few important looking men. As Tsubasa spoke with them, I noticed the successors we're already here! When and how did they get here before us?</p><p> </p><p>I watch them in the room beside us through the glass wall and wonder how often they come here to practice. I smile when I see Yukirin practicing the same instrument I wanna learn, the drums! I watch her finish off her song and then smile and laugh with the young man next to her before taking a break to watch Acchan play the flute. She looks so lovely and calm while playing! And of course Yuiyui is happily listening to her, and swaying about.</p><p> </p><p>Yuko suddenly blows so hard into one of the horns even we can feel it shake the floor! I can't help but burst out laughing at her mischievous face, everyone else shortly joining in. Eventually we get lead into the same room and are each assigned a student to teach us after we all pick our instruments! The same young man who was teaching Yukirin, Chester, is gonna be teaching me as well!</p><p> </p><p>"Careful about him, Aofie, he's a flirt!" Yuko winks dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I blurt out in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Didn't you know? Many of the members end up finding their husbands here, once they officially graduate! So some of them can be flirts. Who knows, maybe you'll meet your soulmate here!" She sings suggestively at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, ew no! I don't have any interest in dating! I just wanna focus on being the best idol I can be, I don't wanna think about that!" I shout back, completely flustered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuko!" Takamina sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine! Sorry, sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>After the successors get back to their own practice, myself and the other trainees start getting into our lessons! I spend a lot of time going over everything he teaches me, big or small, so I can get a strong start on my basics! Though, I can't help but wonder if the other trainees practice on a different day, since I don't see them anywhere.</p><p>Regardless, we're to spend the whole first half of the day rehearsing with the guys before going back home for lunch. Afterwards we'll get to practice another new thing to make the day even more exciting, how to actually pilot our LAS! I can't wait!</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I see, well we do have a few young men I'd like you to consider. They are very hard working, talented boys and it would be a good start for their reputations to dance with 00." Mr. Glenn nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Bring them in, please." Tsubasa responded, Suzuko quietly observing beside her.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later a handfull of young men entered the office, each politely greeting the managers as they entered. As they introduced themselves, explaining their strengths and weaknesses Tsubasa turned to Suzuko, indicating she wanted her to make the decision. After briefly consulting her newly written notes, the boys anxiously waiting for her decision, she adjusted her glasses and looked each of them over. She pointed out half of the group one by one, each stepping forward slightly before announcing that half would be given the one week performance contract. As they excitedly celebrated thanking the managers repeatedly, Tsubasa smiled in approval at her parter in training.</p><p> </p><p>"You made a good choice. I'm sure all of the members will be happy to work with them, especially the returning members."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you think so. And I know exactly which of them would work perfect for Akai Pin Heel." Suzuko smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to see it come together."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh girls!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" I questioned, turning to see the photographer skipping up to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you all do me a quick favor?" She asked, pulling out a set of 17 pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, we all moved to the side of the kicthen door and nodded quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! I've narrowed this down a LOT but I need some help in this stage! Can you girls tell me which four of these pictures you think is the best?" She asked, handing each of us a picture or two.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the two in my hand, one a picture of the oceans on Atamistar, and one of the constellations at the edge of colonized space. They're both so amazing! The one of the constellations is taken at an angle that reminds me of my friends back home, they always had a fun way of finding unique angles for pictures.</p><p> </p><p>"Aofie, let us see yours too! They're all so crazy good it's hard to pick!" Evelyn smiled, nudging my arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah of course." I chuckled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Lowering the pictures for everyone to see, I finally glimpse the other 15 pictures and am equally amazed by how amazing they look! We spend nearly ten minutes all debating which pictures are the best until we narrow it down to five! The edge of known space I had, an action shot of Acchan and Yuiyui from the last concert, one of a beautiful wedding, one of a sunrise over a forest and one of the oldest building that's still standing on any planet! We still have to take one out but it's so hard!</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should take out the one of the successors. Not to be mean! But there are already a lot o good pictures of them and the lighting and setting of all the others is just so much more unique!" I end up blurting out.</p><p> </p><p>I can feel my nerves rising up as everyone stares at me before finally all deciding that was the bets plan. I sigh in relief as Mii-chan thanks us and disappears with the pictures. I wonder if that has anything to do with her competition. Before we can discuss it more, Yuka comes by and starts leading us to the MEC room. The last time we went down there was to learn how to use our LAS pod stages and we spent half the time down there falling off of them, before finally getting the hang of it!</p><p> </p><p>After a long lecture about LAS safety we spent another long while going through the computer system and how to get to each program or command. From shifting into stage mode, to self eject, to how to play music was gone over multiple time before we were allowed to sit in the suits ourselves. One at a time we learned to turn them on and off before literally moving them one step at a time. It was terrifyingly invigorating to be in control of machinery that size and weight! I could barely get myself to move forward a full step half the time, much to Yuka's entertainment. Eventually though, we made it through the lesson and back up to our dorms to wash up before dinner. </p><p> </p><p>Halfway through dinner Tsubasa and Suzuko come by, quickly grabbing everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"We have a couple of announcements," Suzuko began,"First of all, the weekly Saturday show is all setup for next weekend. So everyone's practice for the week will focus on whatever song, or songs you will be performing per usual. This time, the 78th generation trainees will also be performing a song."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone excitedly nodded and squealed in understanding. Not only did we just have our first live performances ever but now we get to perform our first home show ever! This is impossibly exciting!</p><p> </p><p>"Second, the monthly results for our request hour show has been finalized. So once we have the songs organized into a proper set list we'll let you all know which members will be participating in each song." She finished.</p><p> </p><p>Once again nodding in agreement, our team smiled and shrugged knowing that we probably won't be part of it. After all, we haven't been here long enough for people to really know if they want to support us yet!</p><p> </p><p>"Don't discount yourselves yet girls," Tsubasa smiled at us,"You never know when a flood of votes might come in for hard working trainees. For that matter, when the general elections come up, you should all be just as prepared as the successors. You never know who will win the hearts of the fans."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..yes maam." We responded, still unconvinced.</p><p> </p><p>It's hard to believe any of us could be selected for the monthly request hour much less the elections. Then again, the elections are much later in the year, so I supposed it could happen. As management left Hoshika sighed loudly, slumping down into her chair.</p><p> </p><p>"As if we'd ever get elected as trainees. People probably send in multiple votes anyways, which would make it kind of impossible for anyone but the super popular to win anyways." She groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Not true, actually." I pipe up,"After the first election the 77th generation was part of, they changed the voting system so that each person can only make one vote, privately linking their identity to the vote. The rule was specifically put into place so people who had a ton of extra money couldn't just buy the winner they wanted, making it much more fair for everyone. That's why first and second place haven't been the same people every year."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait really?" She asked, jumping up in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I think it's really cool that they made sure it would really be fair for all of us. Who knows! One of us could blow up in popularity by then." I laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be a dream!" Clarita responded,"But honestly I just want to be part of request hour first!" </p><p> </p><p>We all smile in agreement before finishing up and heading off to bed for the night. Falling back into our normal routine we spend the week practicing as much as we can, all while I continue to have those strange dreams and hear that otherworldly voice. Thankfully I've started to adjust to experiencing them, though it can result in me waking up tired. Just as the weekend rolls around I have a strange dream about one of the successors walking backwards through the image of herself the kiraras of succession refect, almost as if reversing a video. Though by the time I wake up, I'm much to distracted by my excitement to think to much about it.</p><p> </p><p>When the it's finally time for the show the 77th performs Train of Rainbows and Aitakata, finally leading into our first time on our home stage! We take position while the lights are low, and Palak takes center for Koisuru Fortune Cookie! As much as I didn't like the song before we came here, I've grown to enjoy it much more since learning the routine for it!</p><p> </p><p>As the music plays and we start the fun little dance, I'm surprised that a solid half of the crowd is excited and cheering for us! I don't know if it's remaining energy from the last generation's performance or if they're excited for new faces but it's exhilarating! As we move through the dance, mine and Clarita's kirara shining bright I can even hear some of the audience members shouting in excited disbelief about them! Thankfully making it through the song without any of us making any big mistakes, the intro for the full concert starts to play signaling for us to run backstage! Acchan and Yui even gave Clarita and I high fives while passing by!</p><p> </p><p>When the lights came up, and the successor's gold costumes shined bright Flying Get started to play sending the crowd into a frenzy of cheers!  Song after song the successors shine bright, and song after song the audience continues to meet their light with cheers love! Finally as Yuiyui steps forward to ask if the audience wants one last encore song Yukirin abruptly cuts in. My strange dream suddenly at the forefront of my mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I have something I need to say."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd suddenly fell completely silent, something about the emotion in her voice made everyone anxious in anticipation. I held my breath at the sudden realization of what my dream could have ment.</p><p> </p><p>"For the past several months I've been thinking about my life here in 00, and how much I love it! But for the first time ever, I've been wondering about where my life will go afterwards. What I could make of myself, other talents I could explore, even new kinds of relationships.."</p><p> </p><p>I felt Evelyn grab my hand when some of the other trainees gasped in realization, the audience also seeming to begin to understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Because of this, last week, I finally made one of the hardest decisions of my life. So now.. I, Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th, am announcing my graduation from AKB0048."</p><p> </p><p>Tears ran down her face as the audience began crying and shouting in intense sadness, while somehow also cheering her on for her new future. I watched in silent awe at the rush of emotions rolling through the uproarious crowd, as Yukirin and the other crying members tried to get ahold of themselves. When she finally grasped her voice she lifted her mic, slightly quieting the crowd once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Because this year is special in our history my graduation will be held until the later half of the year, so I want you all to promise me we can spend the rest of my time with AKB having fun and making memories! I promise I will keep giving my best for every performance, so you can all proudly see me off when the time finally comes. Can you all do that for me!?" She yells out, half excited and half still in tears.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd roars in agreement as the final encore song finally starts up, the successors trying to get their emotions together enough to sing again. I feel a few tears run down my face as everyone starts leaning on my back and arms for support as they cry their hearts out. I can't believe Yukirin is going to graduate soon. I hold up my teammates as we cry together, knowing we officially have a limited time left with the sweet and silly Yukirin the 6th.</p><p> </p><p>I can't help but wonder if being in AKB is always so full of constant new events and changes. So much has happened since we've arrived, and we've only just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>